My saving Grace
by Kinky-bootz88
Summary: Blair goes back home with nothing except a four year old child, and Chuck is there to save her. As always Blair/Chuck
1. Look after you

A/N: This is about Blair going back home after five years with a surprise for everyone. You all know it will Blair/Chuck. Read and review please

Chapter 1: Look after you

Blair Waldorf stood with her four old daughter, looking up at the tall hotel building she once called her home. She knew if she walked in there and explained who she was and asked to see Chuck there would be a room for her and Tabitha but there would also be a lot of explaining to do and she was not sure if she was ready to explain everything. She wasn't sure if anyone would understand. She disappeared five years ago. Chuck hired many investigators but as soon as anyone got close to finding her she moved to a different country. Now she had nowhere else to go, she was out of money and desperate. She looked down at Tabitha and smiled "what do you think of it?"

Tabitha looked at Blair then back to the hotel "it's pretty, but really big. I'm not sure if I like heights."

"You like heights. Remember the plane goes high up in the air. Plus I am not asking you to climb to the top."

"Good because I am not."

Blair laughed "come on, let's go and see if we can find a big bed to jump on."

Blair gently tugged Tabitha as they crossed the road. She reached round and pulled her hair free from its band and fixed it around both her shoulders. She took a deep breath, as they reached the door the door man smiled at them and opened it "good afternoon ladies."

"Mom he called me a lady!" Tabitha whispered to Blair

Blair smiled and nodded as she entered the lobby. She looked at Tabitha and whispered back "That's because you are a lady."

It was exactly the same as she remembered it; the only difference was all the staff seemed to be new. It suddenly hit her that she was only assuming that Chuck still owned the hotel. She walked over to one of the plush sofas and told Tabitha to stay there. She turned away from her daughter and took a second to compose herself. She straightened out her dress and fixed her hair. She walked slowly up to the desk and the receptionist smiled at her "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes I was hoping to see Mr Bass if he is available." Blair smiled trying to ignore the waves of nausea that were flooding over her. She clenched her hands in a fist trying to stop her fingers were shaking. Her heart started to race as the receptionist answered her.

"Yes he is upstairs in his suite; would you like me to call him down?"

"Yes please"

The receptionist lifted the phone and started to dial "and whom may I say you are?"

Blair thought about this for a moment. She wasn't sure if Chuck would come if he knew it was here. She had to ask him to come down, she needed his help. She had to face her past for her daughter's sake. She glanced back at Tabitha for a second to make sure she was still there and then looked back at the receptionist "just tell him it's an old friend please."

The receptionist nodded and put the phone to her ear. After what felt like an eternity she began to speaking to Chuck. She told him that an old friend was here to see him, and then listened to his reply before putting the phone down. Blair felt physically sick as the receptionist smiled back up at her "Mr Bass is on his way down, he asked for you to go on through to the seating area through those doors."

Blair smiled and thanked the receptionist. She called her daughter over and led her through the double doors that she had been instructed to go through. This part of the hotel had definitely changed since she was last here. This area used to be a club, and it now appeared to be an upmarket bar. Tabitha let go of Blair's hand and ran over to inspect the giant glass sculpture that was in the middle of the bar "be careful

Blair stood for a few minutes taking in what once used the place which she spent every Saturday night. Blair shook her head trying to let go of that Blair. She took a seat and watched as Tabitha ran behind the sculpture to inspect it closer. Tabitha giggled as she found a place to stick her fingers through. Blair smiled watching her daughter. Her face fell as the door opened. Chuck walked in and looked at Tabitha. She looked back at him before running back to Blair. This brought Chuck's gaze to the women he had been trying to find for five years, three months and sixteen days . Blair lifted Tabitha up onto her hip and met Chuck's gaze. She saw Chuck look at Tabitha's face. It was clear he was doing the maths in his head.

"She's not" Blair said quietly "she turned four three weeks ago."

Chuck reluctantly peeled his eyes away for the child to meet Blair's eyes. He expected to be mad, but he suddenly felt sad. He saw that the spark that used to be in her eyes was no longer there, he saw that her face was pale and gaunt. He then proceeded to take in the rest of her appearance. She had lost weight and was verging on being too skinny. Her clothes were simple, not what he was used to. She was wearing a plain red dress with a black cardigan over it and a pair of black pumps. He looked back to the little girl in her arms. The child was wearing a pretty white dress with a white knitted cardigan over it. She looked exactly like a mini version of the Blair he used to know. Her dark ringlets were pinned back perfectly, and she was wearing a jewelled hair band like the ones Blair used to wear.

Chucked crossed the room slowly. He sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for Blair sit on the sofa. She placed Tabitha on her knee. Chuck still couldn't her eyes off the small child. His mouth was completely dry and his heart was racing "Hello, my name is Chuck, what's yours?"

"I'm Tabitha."

"Well Miss Tabitha, when I was a little boy I always found hotels extremely boring so when I bought this one, I built a really big play room with all the toys I could think of in it. Would you like me to get someone to take you to play in it?"

"Can I go Mom?" Tabitha said turning round to face Blair, her eyes were wide with excitement. Blair's eyes filled with tears thinking how long it had been since her child had had a new toy to play with "Please Mom?"

Blair looked up at Chuck "Would they stay with her? I don't want her to be alone."

Chuck nodded. He got up and opened the door to the door and motioned for somebody to come in. A girl who looked like she was in her early twenties entered. She addressed Chuck as "Mr Bass" and asked what she could do for him.

"This very pretty young lady here is called Miss Tabitha, she is very important guest here and your job for the rest of the day in to make sure she has fun. Give her anything she wants and make sure she gets plenty to eat and drink. Put the bill on my expense account."

"Yes Mr Bass" the young girl nodded smiling at Tabitha

"Miss Tabitha, this is Sarah and she will take you to the play room. If you need anything you ask her, and if you want to come back to your Mom just tell Sarah and she will have reception page me ok?"

"Ok, thank you Mr Chuck." Tabitha nodded

Chuck laughed and winked "It is my pleasure."

"Come on Miss Tabitha, I happen to know that there are some really cool toys in the play room." Sarah smiled and took Tabitha by the hand.

Tabitha waved at Blair as she left the room. Blair knew she should thank Chuck but she knew if she opened her mouth she would start crying and she couldn't be weak. Chuck walked behind the bar and lifted two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He walked back to the sofa and sat down on it. He set the two glasses on the glass table in between his sofa and Blair's chair, opening the bottle he poured some whiskey into two glasses and handed one to Blair.

"Thank you" Blair whispered as she poured the whiskey down her throat. She set the glass back down on the table and Chuck filled it again. She poured the liquid down her throat once more. She held the glass in between her hands.

Chuck lifted his glass and took a sip. He knew he needed to say something but he wasn't sure what to say. He looked over at her "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

Blair stared at the ground "I can find somewhere else."

"No you can stay here, I'll have a two bedroom suite prepared for the both of you." Chuck stood up to leave before turning back round to face Blair "Where have you been staying recently?"

Blair felt a tear slip down her face. She was trying very hard to regain her composure "the past three weeks we have been in a hostel, before that it was bed and breakfasts all over the country. Chuck I really appreciate the offer but I can't afford the prices here."

"Blair, do you honestly think I care about the money? I care that you and your daughter are safe and taken care of, and I will make sure that you both are."

"Why?" Blair asked wiping a tear from her face "I was awful to you, I ran off and left you."

"I wasn't exactly Romeo." Chuck smiled weakly "Plus Miss Tabitha is too cute for hostels"

"She likes you. You treat her like an adult and she'll love that."

"I like her too." Chuck smiled "You look like you need food and sleep. Come on and we will get you signed in at the desk."

"Why aren't you screaming at me? Why aren't you telling me to get out and never come back?"

"Because I finally know you aren't dead." Chuck whispered quietly "I don't care that you left, I just care that you are alive. I spent five years wondering where you were, if you were dead, or if someone was hurting you so right now I am not mad. I am just finally relived you are ok."

Blair didn't know what to say. She simply nodded her head. Chuck stood up and took off his jacket. He put out his hand to help Blair up. He placed his jacket around her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist and led out of the bar "I can explain everything."

"You can do that later. Right now let's just get you settled. It will be ok now, I promise you. I'll look after you."


	2. polite conversation & a decent proposal

_A/N: Wow, haven't done this in a while so here we go, __**Sandra**__ as always thank you, __**Ulrikke**__ thanks, __**Ziah**__ Tabitha really isn't Chuck, the story about that will be interesting. Thanks for reviewing, __**Oc-journey06**__ thank you, more interaction with Chuck and Tabitha in this chapter and Blair's past will come up in little bits over the next few chapters, __**Ogg**__ my old chum you never fail to review, really appreciated, I hope you like the story even if you don't like that Tabitha isn't Chucks, __**Littlemissme**__ cool screen name, I hope you think the story is going to be good. __**HnM skinnys **__thank you, here is one update for ya. __**Bella**__ thank you but she did not lie, sorry but there will be an interesting twist between Chuck and Tabitha, __**Ronan**__ thank you, __**Highonlife**__, thanks and I also think your screen name is cool_

_As always please read and review_

_Chapter 2: polite conversation and a decent proposal _

Blair sat in the large two bedroom hotel suite, staring vacantly at the television. Chuck had left her half an hour ago to get unpacked but that hadn't taken long as she little to unpack. Tabitha was still in the play room, Blair had rung down to check and found out that she was having a great time. Blair pulled her legs underneath herself and covered them with her dress. She chewed on her bottom lip, she was not sure what to do with herself. She lifted the hotel broacher that was sitting on the table and started to flip through it. She really wasn't paying attention to it, she just had to distract herself. She had taught herself not to feel anything for herself. She loved her daughter but that was the only emotion she ever felt. Blair looked around the living room of the suite, this was somewhere five years ago she would have said she belonged but right now she felt completely out of place.

"Calm down Blair she is safe" she muttered to herself

Blair tried to calm herself but it didn't work. She lifted one of the magazines that was sitting on the table and started to flick through it but when she realised she wasn't actually reading it she through it back onto the table. She stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out over the Upper East Side, the place she used to call home, the place in high-school she dominated, the place that scared her and made her feel safe all at the same time. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her body, and sighed. She could no longer take staying here by herself. She stood up and slipped her shoes on, grabbed the key and left the room.

Blair got out of the lift at the ground floor. She asked the receptionist where the play room was, and followed her directions. She walked down the long corridor to the play room. She looked through the window and saw Chuck on the floor with his sleeves painting, Tabitha was sitting beside Chuck, making a complete mess on a paper and most of the paint going over the floor. She smiled when she saw how happy Tabitha was, it was something she hadn't seen in a while. She watched as Tabitha handed the paint-brush to Chuck and he drew a smiley face.

"So what college do you go to?"

Tabitha laughed "I'm only four, I am not old enough to go to college yet"

"Really, I thought you were twenty four, silly me." Chuck smiled "so do you go to school?"

"Nope, me and Mummy just visit different places all the time. She says that I am learning culture whatever that is."

"That is something worth learning." Chuck said adding some more paint to his brush "Do you like travelling?"

"Yeah, I get to see loads off different things, like I saw the big white building where Mr President lives. There were action men on the roof, I thought they were really funny."

"Wow I have never been there. Would you come with me some time?"

Tabitha looked up and nodded with a very serious look on her face, "ok but only if Mommy says it is ok because she is the boss". She returned her eyes back to the painting. Chuck had to bite his lip to stop laughing. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Blair leaning against the door frame.

Chuck looked up "we have decided to open our own gallery."

"I can see that" Blair smiled. "I think Monet has some serious competition on his hands."

Chuck laughed looking back down to the picture and painting his name under the smiley face, "Miss Tabitha can you excuse me for a minute"

The small girl nodded "yes Mr Chuck"

Chuck set the paint brush in the pot full of water and stood up. He walked over to Blair "is the room ok for you? Do you have everything you need?"

"The room is......I don't even know how to start thanking you Chuck. I have more than I could ever need."

"You don't need to thank me." Chuck said turning round to watch Tabitha "she is incredible Blair, she is just incredible."

"Yeah she is something else." Blair smiled

"I know I couldn't have coped four years ago, and I am sorry for that" Chuck said quietly

"I'm sorry too"

The silence filled the room. Tabitha brought a picture over to Blair and handed it to her, it was a picture. The picture contained three people. Blair smiled "that's lovely Munchkin, who is it?"

"That's you, that's me and that is Mr Chuck" Tabitha replied pointing to the different figures on the page.

Blair smiled at her daughter. She realised that in the short half an hour Tabitha had spent with Chuck she had become attached to him. That scared her because she wasn't sure if she would be sticking around, she was never sure if she was sticking around. She looked back down at the three stick figures on the page and tried not to think of the positive effect Chuck could have on both their lives.

She began to wonder if she was really willing to use this man to secure her daughter a better life, then she realised she would die to make sure her daughter had a better life. She needed Chuck, and more than that Tabitha needed Chuck and she had to give her daughter what she needed, no matter what the cost is to her.

"I think that would sell for millions but I would like to make you an offer Miss Tabitha" Chuck smiled, "I think it would look lovely in my office."

Tabitha took the picture out of Blair's hand and give it to Chuck "it is a present for you."

"Thank you Miss Tabitha." Chuck leaned down and kissed Tabitha gently on the cheek, "do you want to know a secret? This is the best present I have ever gotten."

"Well you are the nicest person I have ever met." Tabitha smiled and then turned round to face Blair "Mom we are going to see the White House!"

"Are we indeed?" Blair laughed

"Yes but only for a holiday because I want to live here. I want to stay in this room because it is unbelievable cool, can I play in it some more?"

"Yeah away you go, but don't' make a mess!"

"Don't listen to your Mom" Chuck whispered loudly "go make as much mess as you want."

Tabitha giggled and ran over to inspect a pile of toys in the corner. Chuck smiled and walked over to join Blair. He gestured for her to step outside the room and as she did he closed the door after himself. Blair stood at the window watching her daughter pull pieces of a puzzle out of a box and spread them over the floor. Chuck stood beside her and watched Tabitha through the window. "I never realised I was so boring until now" he laughed

"She makes the simplest things fun, I have no idea how she does it. She certainly doesn't get it from me."

"I think she gets a lot from you. She is just a mini you. You know she told me that when she grows up she wanted to be exactly like you."

Blair laughed bitterly "what, homeless, sponging off her ex boyfriend and a rubbish Mom?"

"First off you are not homeless." Chuck said turning round to face Blair "secondly it is not sponging when the person is more than willing to do it, and thirdly that child in there is ridiculously happy, she is healthy, and smarter than me so I think you are a great Mom."

"As soon as I get on my feet again I will be out of your hair, I promise"

Chuck sighed and was going to argue but then he had a thought "I need a new communications director here. Will you work for me?"

"What?"

"Well if you work for me then you will not be sponging and it will help you get back on your feet. Don't answer now, I will have a job description drawn up and brought to you this evening." Chuck replied to a rather dumbfounded Blair, and then turned to face Tabitha, "excuse me miss Tabitha but I must attend to some business but would you do me the honour of joining me for breakfast in the morning."

"Of course Mr Chuck, and thank you for your time."

The pleasure was all mine" Chuck said leaving the room before Blair could even argue.

Blair looked down at her daughter "wow".

"I know, isn't this room the coolest thing ever!"


	3. Coffee and Confessions

_A/N: I should have been studying today but I wrote this instead. __**Bellathebelle**__ Tabitha's Dad is revealed in this post. Thanks. __**Ziah**__ thank you, I am glad you are loving it. __**Chris**__ thank you that's what I thought too. __**Ronan**__ Blair's past is revealed now. Thanks. __**Sandra**__ thank you. __**HnM Skinnys**__ thanks. __**Littlemissme**__, I can understand your point but I based Tabitha off a four year old in my family. She, like Tabitha was brought up around adults so she is able to carry on a conversation like Tabitha. My reasoning is that she is the only company that Blair has had so she talks to her like an adult. Thanks for your review. __**DIYer4life**__ thank you. __**Anataly**__ thanks._

_Ok read and review please. I have to get back to Plath's poetry_

_Chapter 3: Coffee and Confessions _

Blair sat in her hotel room early the next morning with the envelope Chuck had sent up sitting in front of her. She was scared to open it because she knew she really wanted to take the job. She would finally have security for her and her daughter, she could finally provide her daughter with a better life but would she really be providing it? Would all the credit go to Chuck? She and Chuck had a very unstable relationship in the past, could she really put her daughter's life in the hands of their relationship? She had no really choice, she did not want to bring her daughter up in hostels that contained goodness knows what diseases in it.

Tabitha had spent the previous night exploring the suite. She was amazed when Blair told her she had her own room. She spent ten minutes jumping on her bed before declaring she had a headache. Blair laughed and lifted her off the bed. She set her on the sofa and turned some cartoons on for her. She had finally tired herself out and fell asleep on the sofa. Blair carried her to bed and sat up the rest of the night thinking over her decision. Tabitha coming into see Blair at half seven this morning brought Blair back to reality.

"Hey Tabs, how do you fancy living here all the time?"

Tabitha turned round and leaned over the back of the sofa "do we not live here now?"

Blair laughed "well we were only meant stay here for a couple of days but Chuck said if we wanted we could make this our home. What do you think?"

"Mom it is awesome" was all Tabitha said in response. She climbed down for the sofa and began exploring again. She opened all the drawers she had already opened, and looked inside all the closets she had already looked inside. Blair opened the envelope and read through her job description. She knew this was what she had to do weather it was easy or not.

"We are going to live here and I am going to work for Chuck. I am going to be his communication director."

"That's a big word."

Blair laughed "Yeah and an even bigger job, if I take it we would stay and not travel anymore."

"I want to stay here." Tabitha smiled "it is the best place ever."

"Yeah it is." Blair smiled "I want to stay here too. Shall I tell Chuck that I want to work here?"

"Yes"

Blair pulled her bag up onto the bed and opened it. She rummaged through the small amount of clothes she had with her. She realised she had nothing appropriate to wear, the only thing she could wear was this black dress with a different cardigan. She pulled out a white and yellow dress she could wear for breakfast this morning. She wanted to look nice for Chuck. She scolded herself for that thought, she had to stop thinking about Chuck like that. She held the dress up to her body and walked into the living room and stood in front of Tabitha "what do you think of this dress?"

"It's pretty. Where are you going?"

"We are going to have breakfast with Chuck"

Tabitha climbed onto the bed and looked at Blair "Mommy, does Mister Chuck have a girlfriend?"

Blair stared back into the bag looking for some shoes. That was the question she didn't want to ask herself, she was scared what the answer would be. She knew she had to right to hope he didn't have one, it made her selfish. She left him, she ran away from him. She had no right to hope he had nobody in his life. Blair pulled some white pumps out of the bag "I don't know. Why?"

"Because you don't have a boyfriend so I thought Mister Chuck could be your boyfriend."

"Stop thinking so much Tabbi, you are four not forty. You are meant to be thinking about your doll not me." Blair said trying to laugh. She slipped the dress over her head and pulled it down over her thin body. What if Chuck did have a girlfriend? She hadn't even thought of that when she turned up here this morning. What if he had moved on? She couldn't blame him. Had she really expected him to still be waiting for her five years later? Yet again he had come to her rescue but he had always come to Serena's rescue, but could that have been because they were family? Where did that leave her?

"Dolls are for babies Mom"

Blair heard Tabitha speaking but she wasn't really listening. She was worrying about where she stood with Chuck. She had no idea what she had expecting when she turned up here. She had told herself she excepted Chuck to tell her he would take care of her but she did she expect them to get back together. She looked back to the envelope. She realised she had no idea what he even expected of her. "Tabs why don't you go and pick out what you want to wear today."

"Ok." Tabitha climbed off the bed and walked towards the living room "you look really pretty Mommy."

"Thanks babe" Blair smiled

Blair stood in front of the mirror and began to pin her hair back. She stared at her face in the mirror. She looked a lot older than a twenty four year old. She knew child birth made you older but she wasn't expecting to look this old. She walked over to the chair in the bedroom where her handbag was sitting. She pulled out a small make up bag and tried to cover her dark rings with some powder but it didn't really work that well. She looked like a completely different person than the girl she used to be in high-school. The girl who always ended up on the best dressed pages of the New York magazines. She wondered what they would say about her now.

A few minutes later Tabitha walked back into the living room wearing a purple skirt and a white top. She walked up to Blair and handed her a pair of white tights to help her put them on. Blair then picked up her hair brush and began to brush Tabitha's long dark hair. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, let's go" Tabitha nodded

Blair and Tabitha smiled at each other as Blair knocked Chuck's door. Blair smoothed out her dress with one hand and held the envelope tight in the other. She thought her heart was going to bounce out of her chest. Chuck answered the door. He was wearing a different suit from earlier, Blair decided she liked this one better because it brought out his eyes.

"Good morning ladies" Chuck smiled gesturing for Blair and Tabitha to enter the suite. She was shocked to find it looked exactly like hers did. She realised that Chuck really would do anything for her and that made her excited and nervous at the same time.

"Hi" Blair replied

"Good morning" Tabitha smiled "Wow there is a lot of food here"

"A lady should always have choice." Chuck smiled putting his hand on the small of Blair's back. She felt tingles shoot up her spine at his touch. He guided her over to the table that had been transformed into a dinner table. She looked at the candles that had been placed in the middle of the table. She bit her lip as he pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and placed her hands on her lap. Chuck removed the silver covers from the top of the plates and Tabitha gasped at the sight of pancakes.

"Thank you" Blair smiled setting the envelope down beside her

Chuck sat down across from Blair "you are welcome."

The three commenced eating in silence. Blair wasn't quite sure what to say and then Chuck broke the silence by striking up a conversation with Tabitha. It delighted and disturbed Blair when she realised this was like a family breakfast. She looked at Chuck and saw the father Tabitha never had, she looked at Tabitha and she her eyes dance. She began to worry what this would do to her if she messed things up again.

After breakfast Blair took Tabitha down to the play room before returning to Chuck's suite. Upon entering she saw two coffee cup's sitting on the table in the living room. She sat down on sofa beside Chuck and picked up her cup.

"Chuck I can't even begin to thank you for everything you have done for me and Tabitha, she is in awe of you."

"You don't need to thank me. What else would I have done?"

"Sent me away." Blair laughed nervously, "I mean I treated you like crap in the past."

"I was pretty bad to you too Blair." Chuck lifted his cup to his mouth and stared at Blair. She looked at him puzzled "what's wrong?"

"I have to ask Blair, where did you go?"

Blair took a deep breath. She knew this conversation was coming but she still wasn't prepared for it. She took a large sip of her coffee and looked at the ground. "I went out to California for a while, and then I kept moving around. I knew you had people looking for me so I couldn't stay in one place for too long."

"What happened when you got pregnant?"

Blair set her coffee cup back onto the table and then leaned back "I pretended it wasn't happening, but that only lasted for a few months. I couldn't deny it when my clothes stopped fitting me. I was working flat out to save money for her. Until I was six months I worked three jobs, then I had to cut down. I had saved enough that I could talk a year off to be her Mom, but then I had to go back to work to support her. I moved about six months ago because one of your investigators found me. I moved to Ohio and got a job there but I got fired three weeks ago. Too many bartenders, not enough bars. I hadn't saved any money so I was out of options."

"Why didn't you come back when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Because there was the "Find Blair" campaign on Gossip Girl. I couldn't come back here then. I couldn't even accept the fact I was pregnant, how could I expect the vultures too?"

"I have been doing the maths over and over again in my head. You must have gotten pregnant a few months after you left." Chuck said quietly. After spending some time with Tabitha he felt a slight twinge when he reminded himself she wasn't hers.

Blair knew what Chuck was asked and she looked at the ground "I was gone five months when I found out I was pregnant. Her father is someone who worked with me at the time."

"Does he know about her?"

"Yes, he didn't want her. He told me to get rid of her, so I left a few days later."

Chuck wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He took a sip of his coffee and then looked back over to Blair. "It's his loss."

"Yeah" Blair smiled sadly, "she asks about him from time to time. I have told her very little about him. I don't want to know anything about him, she deserves so much better than the life he could have given her."

"You both do."

Blair wasn't quite sure what to say. She thought it would have easier if Chuck was mad at her instead of being this understanding. It hurt slightly more that he wasn't mad, if it wasn't for Tabitha the past four years would have been a waste.

Chuck reached over and took Blair's hand "It's going to be ok, you are home now."


	4. Author's note

Author's note

Hey guys.

**Krazy4spike **haha! Longer chapters will only happen when the day becomes thirty four hours long. **Chris** thanks. **Sandra** thank you. **HnM skinnys** thanks. **Ronan** glad you liked it and got answers. **Ziah** thanks, I wanted to show a completely different side to Blair. Why Blair didn't want to be found could be because who actually does know about Tabitha!! Hmm ponder over that one. **Smartin** thanks. **Rose** my chum that was actually just a coincidence, only you saying that alerted me to the meaning. **DIYer4life**, no Blair wasn't raped but more about her pregnancy will come out.

Sorry I haven't posted lately. I need a couple of weeks because I have coursework up to my eye balls. Anyway I need one or two people to read something I am working on for uni. Any of my lovely reviewers fancy being a guinea pig for me?


	5. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

A/N: I have my second exam in the morning and it is clear I am going to fail since I sat up until ten to twelve writing this instead of studying. **Ronan ** thank you for your help. I don't get my grade to August but I hope I have passed. **Reginator **hope this will keep you happy for a week. **LovelyG **I don't really understand that post but thanks anyway. **Myosh **Thank you. Right I am off to bed. Read and review you lovely people

Chapter 4: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship

Blair stood in the office Chuck had assigned for her. It was big to say the least. She ran her fingers over the back of the sofa as she surveyed the room. Her eyes caught the envelopes sitting on the desk. There was four sitting in a row. She walked over and sat down on the large black swivel chair. She glanced around the desk, everything was in perfect order. She twirled the chair around a couple of times before she stopped. The door knocked and she turned round to see Serena leaning on the frame. Blair braced herself for the wrath of an anger Serena but instead she simply got a smile. Blair stood up and walked round to the front of the desk. Serena wrapped her arms the thin Blair, the two girls began crying. After a moment the pull apart.

"Hi," Blair smiled as she wiped a tear from her cheek, "it's been a while."

"You're telling me," Serena laughed nervously, "you look exactly the same and completely different at the same time."

Blair laughed and pulled Serena over to the sofa and sat down. She took Serena's hand in hers. Serena placed her hand on top of hers, "where did you go Blair? Is it true that you have a child? Why didn't you tell me? Are you back for good? Are you ok? Where you ok when you left?"

"Wow that's a lot of questions," Blair exhaled, "I don't really know where to start."

"Sorry, I just need to know because we thought we looked everywhere for you but clearly not when we didn't find you."

"We never stayed in the same place for any length of time. I started off in California five years ago, fell pregnant and ended up in Ohio a few months ago completely broke. I had no choice but to come back here. Yes it is true that I have a child. Her name is Tabitha, she is four."

"Who is the father? Is it Chuck?"

Blair shook her head sadly, "No a guy back in California. He is not important anymore."

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me. You know you could have come home and we all would have supported you."

"I was so scared Serena, I didn't know what I was going to do with a child. When I left all the vultures wanted answers, and I wasn't ready to give anyone answers, let alone have to read the Gossip Girl blasts about me. Then when I had her it had been so long since I had been home I didn't think I could come back." Blair shrugged, "I know this sounds selfish and makes me out to be a complete Bitch, but I only came back because I needed somewhere to stay and I was hoping Chuck would put us up."

Serena shook her head, "It makes you sound like a great Mom. I know what you went through that summer now, except I have been going through it for five years."

"I'm sorry, I just figured that if I came back everyone would hate me and judge me. I didn't want people staring at Tabitha, or when she was older have to read what a slut her Mom was on the internet."

"The people who love you don't think that Blair."

"Yes but the rest of the Upper East Side do. I know it is going to come out sooner or later but I just want her to have the best life possible before she has to deal with my past and all the crap that comes with it."

"Blair I am sure she won't care, she is your daughter."

"I know, I just don't want people to hold her accountable for my mistakes."

"Can I see a picture?"

Blair nodded and stood up. She walked over to the desk and lifted her wallet off it. She opened it and took out a picture to hand to Serena.

"Wow she looks just like you. She is so beautiful Blair."

"She is amazing, I can't even begin to describe her. She is just the best thing in the world. She is ridiculously smart for a four year old. Sometimes I think I just take her to NASA or somewhere because she is so smart, but I am probably I little biased."

"She probably get's it from her Mom."

"The NYU drop out you mean," Blair laughed quietly as she sat back down, "no that's all her. She got some freaky smart gene from somewhere. She is really artistic, I think she get's that from my Mom."

"Does she know?"

Blair shook her head, "No I haven't spoken to her since the week before I left. I don't even know where she lives anymore. The only person who is consistent in my life is Tabbi now."

"How did you do it Blair? I mean you where the girl who wore Alexander McQueen to the first day of kindergarten who told us you were going to change the world one day, and now you are living and working in Chuck Bass' hotel."

"She changed my life. I wish there was something else I could do but I had to ask for help for her sake. I didn't want her to grow up in hostels all her life. She comes first. She is the absolute love of my life. Chuck offered me and her a life I could not provide for us. I had to take it. It may be selfish but she is my first and only priory."

"I don't understand but it seems like she has brought out the best of you."

"She has, she changed me and I am glad she did."

"Blair please don't leave me again. I missed you."

A tear rolled down Blair's face as she leaned over and hugged Serena, "I missed you too." She whispered, "I'm sorry that I left for so long, and I am back for good."

The door knocked and Chuck walked in with Tabitha in his arms. She looked from her Mom to Serena and back to her Mom with the confusion written over her face. Blair laughed and pulled away from Serena wiping her face. "Hey babe, this is Serena, she was your my best friend in high school."

Serena stood up and walked over to Chuck holding her hand out to Tabitha, " hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, but why are you and Mommy sad?"

"There are happy tears," Serena answered wiping her face, "I have not seen your Mom in a long, long time."

"But people cry when they are sad, and smile when they are happy. I'm confused."

Blair laughed as she stood up. Chuck couldn't take his eyes off her. As much as it always killed him to see her cry, her eyes never looked more beautiful than when she had been crying. There was always a sparkle in them that he had always been sad that he could never remember.

Blair laughed and walked over to Chuck and lifted Tabitha out of his arms, "sometimes when people get so happy they get over whelmed and they cry."

Tabitha screwed up her face, "that doesn't make sense."

Chuck laughed, "if you are waiting for those to make sense it you will be waiting a very very long time."

"I should get going. I have to go to work, but we should do dinner some time. Nobu or somewhere," Serena said hugging Blair and Tabitha at the same time.

"That sounds good. We have a lot to catch up on."

"We don't half" Serena laughed, "it was nice to meet you Tabitha, I hope to see you soon."

"Bye Miss Serena." Tabitha smiled. After Serena had left the room Blair set Tabitha on the table and took a compact out of her purse. Tabitha looked up at her Mom, "you don't like her very much do you Mommy?"

Blair and Chuck exchanged a look and then looked down at Tabitha. Blair frowned, "why would you say that babe?"

"Because you are crying, you must really dislike her because you have panda eyes now. You only get them when you are sad or angry."

Chuck laughed "Miss Tabitha, I would advise you not to try and understand your Mom. I have tried to do that since I was fourteen, it is impossible."

Tabitha twisted her body round to face Chuck, "you know Mister Chuck, I think you are smarter than Mommy said you were. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Chuck stared at the child in awe and then looked at Blair, "did she just quote Casablanca to me?"

"Yep, get used it to, you will get one of those every couple of days, and the odd dash of Lady Gaga thrown in for good measure," Blair smiled

Chuck looked back to the child, "Miss Tabitha I think you are right"


	6. Dining and dating

_A/N: I know I haven't posted in over a month so I am sorry for that. I was ill and things have just been crazy. So a little update on me and when I will be posting. I am going away again on the 3rd of July for eighteen nights but I will try to have a couple written so I can nip on and post while I am away, but no promises. I got my results last week, I passed the year but I have to resit an exam, so yes I have to study some more before August._

_I hope to get a couple written this week. As for this post I feel I must remind you that I am a complete Chair fan, and in the words of the great Shakespeare, "The course of true love never did run smooth". If you are going to throw things I would prefer chocolate or a nice cake, and a heads up for any sharp objects would be appreciated._

_**Letmein** I am so glad you love Tabitha, I have some interesting things planned to come out of her mouth. No Tabitha in this post, but she will be in the next one. I hope you still want to see what comes next after this. **Smartin** thanks. **Krazy4spike** thanks, I passed all my finals but I have to resit an exam from first semester. Stupid tutors. I am a really bad updater, so I am sorry but life is crazy at the minute, **Ronan**, I got 62% in the module that the work I sent you was for. That's a 2:1, an upper class honours so I am very happy with that. **The anonymous person **thank you. **HnM Skinnys, **thanks. You never let me down. **Ziah**, yeah more will be coming out, but what is it that you don't understand. If you tell me and I can answer I will PM you. **DJ** I love that you love my story. Maybe more than two people will realise it, ponder that._

_Ok enough rambling, the A/N is nearly as long as the chapter. Read and review you lovely (and hopefully very patient) people_

Chapter 5: Dining and Dating

Blair had spent the day trying to find her way around the office. She had shifted through different pieces of paper, letters, press releases and memos. She was organising them into three piles, the recycling pile, the filing pile, and the "I have no idea" pile. She next had to tackle the filling system. Blair thought that Tabitha could have done a better job than the person who had the job before her. She was currently sitting on the floor with her legs crossed reading through some papers. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to decide which pile to put the piece of paper in her hand. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Chuck standing with a bottle of water and a plate with a toasted sandwich on it. She smiled and put the piece of paper in the middle of the piles.

"You must be a mind reader, I am starving."

Chuck laughed and stepped over one of the piles. He handed her the food. He sat down on the floor and unbuttoned his jacket. Blair lifted the sandwich and took a huge bite of it. She covered her mouth and mumbled to Chuck, "the food here just keeps getting better."

"So what is going on here?" Chuck asked motioning to the piles surrounding them.

"This pile is junk, this one is for filing and this one I don't know yet. Whoever your communications director was before was extremely unorganised. I need you to go through this pile, when you have time of course."

"I will get right on that," Chuck nodded, "I hate to add to your work but I need to give you some more papers but I thought now that you were sticking around we could look for a school for Tabitha."

Blair took the papers out of Chuck's hands and read them. They were all for private pre-schools. Blair read down the sheet and began laughing, "Chuck I can't afford rent, let alone nearly twenty five thousand dollars in school fees. I am sure there is a perfectly good public school near here."

"There is financial aid within the schools and other organisations that can help. It is a good school and there are extra curriculum activities that she can attend if you are working in the afternoon. Blair it is the best school round here."

"Ok I will take a look at it but I am not promising she will go there. She doesn't need a fancy school, she is already a smart kid."

"Ok just a look," Chuck agreed. He lifted a chip from Blair's plate and snuck it into his mouth with a cheeky grin on his face. Blair stuck her tongue out at Chuck. She realised how easy it was for her and Chuck to fall back into this pattern. Part of her wanted to stop this but part of her enjoyed it.

"Speaking of Tabitha, where is she?"

"She is in the play room with Sarah. They are decorating the wall."

"You are letting her decorate the wall? Wow you really are going to be her favourite person," Blair laughed

"When I was younger all I wanted to do was draw over the walls of Bass Industry, probably just to get my father's attention. It's only paint Blair, it can be painted over."

"You are spoiling her, she is going to think she can get this kind of treatment everywhere," Blair laughed "if the walls of the room we are staying in ends up completely covered in paint then you only have yourself to blame."

"I'll remember that," Chuck laughed as his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and opened the message, he smiled for a minute before putting it away again, "will you excuse me please, if you need anything just give me a call," Chuck smiled handing her a card.

Blair smiled and put the card up on her desk. She smiled and lifted her sandwich to take a bite. Chuck watched her for a second, smiling. He turned round and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall towards the reception desk. He saw the petite blonde standing in a summery blue dress. He smiled and approached her.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Chuck said wrapping his arms around her waist,

"I hope it's a good surprise," The blonde asked tilting her head

"Mila, you are always a wonderful surprise." Chuck said kissing her nose, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I got the photos I needed for the show next month. Plus two weeks away from you was more than enough"

"Are you here on business or pleasure?" Chuck asked raising his eyebrow

"I'm having a much needed break," she said rolling her eyes wrapping her arms around Chuck, "I am hoping that since my lovely boyfriend owns a hotel he will let me stay with him for a couple of days in New York before I hole myself in my Dad's dark room in California for three weeks."

"Three weeks in a dark room, are you sure aren't a vampire?" Chuck kissed her on the nose, putting his hand on the small of her back, "I have some news. Come with me."

Chuck took her by the hand and pulled her down the hall. She let go of his hand and wrapped both arms around his waist. He laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. Chuck pulled her into his office and pulled her onto his knee.

"Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?" Mila asked wrapping her arms around his neck

"Blair, my ex-girlfriend from high school showed up a few days ago with her four year old daughter. She needed help, and I couldn't say no. I gave her a room and a job. I said she could live in a suite for as long as she needed."

"Is that it?" Mila laughed, "I thought you were going to tell me something bad. I'm glad you are helping her, I knew you would."

"You are amazing", Chuck smiled rubbing the side of her cheek. He kissed her on the cheek before smiling, "Tabitha, Blair's daughter, is something else. She is so smart, extremely well spoken for her age. She calls me Mr Chuck, it is so cute."

"I never thought you of all people would call a child cute. Have you gone soft in your old age?"

Chuck laughed, "I don't know whether to be upset by the soft comment or the old age comment."

"It's a term of endearment. I like this softer side of you. Plus we both know there has always been a tiny old man locked up inside of you."

"You are being a bad girlfriend," Chuck said poking her in the side

Mila giggled before asking "What job did you give her anyway?"

"Communication's director. She will deal with all the letters and advertising, which means I will have so much more free time."

"Good, you will have more time to spoil me," Mila said

"That sounds just like what I want to do"

Mila ran her hand through Chuck's hair and twirled a lock around her finger. Chuck looked up at her and smiled. He gently rubbed the small of her back, as she kissed her head.

"Do you want to have dinner here or would you like to be wined and dined this evening?"

Mila thought for a minute, "I want to eat here, I would like to meet Blair and Tabitha. It sounds like she is a wonderful kid."

"She is. I think you will love her. I offered to pay for a private school for her, but I don't know if Blair will take me up on it."

Mila nodded, she wasn't sure what she to say. Chuck gently pulled her chin round so their eyes could meet. He gently rubbed his thumb over her lips, "I heart you."

She smiled, "you're an idiot, but I heart you too." She kissed him gently on the lips, "I need a shower, I feel all disgusting."

"Oh really?" Chuck asked raising his eyebrow

"Behave" She laughed pulling him up. He wrapped his arms around her and they waddled through the reception to the lift.


	7. A sandwich social

_A/N: Sorry I have been gone for so long. I was on holiday and then was a bit ill when I got back. I actually have a post! __**Letmein **__thanks, I love your reviews because you pick up the wee details. I want you to like Mila, I like her. There is more to come out there. __**Krazy4spike **__I'm glad you didn't throw knives lol. __**Kskss **__thanks. __**HnM Skinnys **__I really hope it's chocolate cake. Thanks. __**Sandra **__I'm so sorry. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, I'm surprised too. __**Akinatuji, **__thanks, update coming up now. __**Ronan, **__Thanks. __**Ziah **__Blair and Mila interaction coming up now. __**Armanifan **__I thought the vote would be split on Mila. Opps, should have checked that out. Thanks for the review. _

_Ok thanks to Gracie (Brookebynature) for her awesome betaing. Read and review please. _

Chapter 6: A sandwich social

Tabitha knocked at the door to Chuck's suite on Saturday morning; she waited for a minute before looking to Blair. She shrugged her shoulders. The door opened and a petite blonde stood in front of them wearing one of Chuck's shirts. Tabitha frowned and looked up at Blair, who smiled at the blonde. "Hi, I am looking for Chuck"

"You must be Blair and Miss Tabitha. I'm Mila. He's being boring and doing paper work; come on in." Mila smiled and opened the door further to let them walk in.

Tabitha looked Mila up and down sizing her up. Blair pulled the four year old into the living room. Tabitha let go of Blair's hand and walked over to the desk where Chuck was sitting and looked down at the papers. She frowned a little, "That looks like alien speak."

Mila laughed closing the door, "That's because it is."

Chuck set down the pen and lifted Tabitha on to the desk, "Good evening Miss Tabitha, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tabitha glanced to Blair quickly before looking back to Chuck, "I don't know what you just said."

Chuck tried to hide his amusement, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I wanted to give you this", Tabitha replied handing him a brown envelope.

Chuck smiled and opened the envelope. He pulled out a picture she had drawn of herself, Chuck and Blair. Chuck smiled and looked up at her, "This is wonderful. I love it; it will take pride and place on that wall there. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Blair smiled. Mila took the picture. She lifted a frame from the wall and took a photograph of Chuck with a man in a suit out of it. She placed Tabitha's picture in it and hung it back onto the wall, "There that certainly brightens this room up. You should draw a few for Chuck's office, it is extremely dull."

"Can I really?" Tabitha asked excitedly

"Yes, you draw as many as possible, and I'll find room for them." Mila smiled, she looked at the picture and then looked back down to Tabitha, "In fact, I am organising a show for my photos. Do you think I could put some of yours up too?"

"You would have to ask Mommy, she is the boss."

Blair raised her eyebrow, "Since when? I haven't been the boss since the day I got pregnant. How long will this last?"

Tabitha shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows?"

"Well I think since I am the boss right now, I say it would be ok if you wanted to draw some things for Mila's show."

Tabitha clapped her hands and smiled at Mila. She looked down at Chuck's paper again. She took the pen out of Chuck's hand and put it back in the pot, "Enough work, too much."

"Ok, what do suggest I should do?"

Tabitha thought for a moment, "Swings."

Chuck glanced up at Blair for a moment. Blair mouthed the words "The park" to Chuck. He smiled for second before looking back down to Tabitha, "I think I need a break from this work. Why don't we have some evening snacks in Central Park? And we could feed the ducks."

"Yeah that's Moms favourite." Tabitha said animatedly

Mila smiled, she was trying not to let that detail bother her. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and lifted a few items out. She turned round to Tabitha, "Miss Tabitha, would you like to help me pack a picnic for us?"

"Yes please."

Blair really didn't want to like Mila but she couldn't help it. She smiled at Tabitha, "Ok but only for an hour, I need my beauty sleep"

"No you don't Mommy, you are beautiful."

Chuck lifted Tabitha off the table and kissed her on the head quickly. Blair felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched the sweet encounter between the two. She realised she was home now. Mila offered her hand out to Tabitha and the two disappeared into the kitchen of the suite.

"I can't remember the last time I went to the park. I never think to go to the park."

"I love the park." Blair smiled, "I haven't been to the park since I've been back. I think Tabitha will love it."

"It probably hasn't changed that much. The ducks are probably just new ones."

Blair smiled, "I went to a park in Washington but it wasn't the same. It was actually where Tabitha took her first steps. She walked four steps and then fell down. She laughed then cried."

Chuck smiled, "Had she even reached six months by then?"

"She was eleven months and three weeks." Blair smiled, "I was so happy but I had nobody to tell, we had only been there a week."

"Well, now you will have me to share these things with. As long as it is ok with you that is."

Blair nodded "it is, she will love having you there. She told me last night that you were the best grown up she had ever met."

"She makes me fun again," Chuck smiled, "I wish I had of met her earlier. Maybe I would have been able to outsmart her when she was younger."

"Probably not," Blair laughed, "I think she is Albert Einstein reincarnated."

Chuck laughed. He looked at Blair and saw the twinkle was slowly returning to her eyes. He would of course never admit it to anyone but he had missed seeing her eyes more than he could ever have imagined. Blair looked up and saw Chuck staring at her. She bit her lip before breaking the stare. "How are you finding your new job?"

"I love it", her eyes widened, her face become more animated, "I mean, there is still a lot of organise. I need to contact most of your suppliers to tell them they will be contacting _me_ from now on. I am going to update the website, new photos and things like that. Is that ok?"

"Yes, I trust your instincts. The more you work, the more I get to spoil your daughter."

"I don't want you spoiling her too much; she's going to end up like a brat."

Chuck laughed, "I don't think that is possible. Every girl deserves a little spoiling now and again."

Tabitha walked back into the living room, carrying a small picnic basket, followed by Mila carrying a bigger picnic basket. She set hers down in front of Chuck. He opened it and looked up at her, "Did you leave any food in the kitchen?"

"Just the fruit", Mila smiled "Ok I need to go and get changed, did I leave my Uggs here?"

"Yeah they're under the bed. Will you grab me a scarf too?"

"Sure," Mila replied rolling her eyes.

Blair couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealously. She didn't want to admit it, but when she came back she thought that Chuck would have been the same person she left. She realised for the first time she had deep down thought that Chuck would have been waiting for her. As she watched Mila and Chuck she realised that they fitted together. The Chuck she had been expecting wasn't the same Chuck she left, and that was unfair because she wasn't the same person either. Mila kissed Chuck on the head and left the room.

"I like her," Tabitha announced to nobody in particular. Blair smiled at her.

"Me too," Chuck winked at her.

Mila walked back into the room and wrapped the scarf around Chuck. He frowned and fixed it. She stuck her tongue out at him.

xxx

Blair and Mila were sitting on the blanket on the grass. Chuck and Tabitha were down by the pond feeding the ducks. Blair was eating a sandwich, trying not to dwell on how awkward they both felt. She could see Chuck laughing down by the water and was completely amazed how simple things seemed to be between them.

"I think I might have a fight on my hands to get Chuck's attention."

Blair panicked. Her feelings for him were back - if they had even left in the first place - but she thought she had been doing a good job of hiding them. She knew Mila would have figured it out eventually but she suspected it months from now. She took a deep breath, about to speak before Mila cut her off.

"I never suspected I had to worry about a four year old. He is in awe of her."

Blair kept her eyes on Chuck and Tabitha. The guilt washed completely over her. She lifted her drink and took a big gulp of it. She set it back down and smiled, "She has this power to just command the attention of anyone in her presence. We met this guy about a year ago, he was grumpy, but after Tabitha had finished with him, he was like Elmo on Ecstasy."

Mila laughed, "Well I won't complain, I'm glad you two are here. I travel so much it will be nice for Chuck to have some company. He works far too much."

"Believe me, when Tabitha wants attention, she normally gets it. She likes being treated like an adult, and Chuck treats her more like an adult than I do. It will be such a novelty to spend so much time with someone other than me that I guess she will be taking up his attention for a while."

"That's good, I will worry less about him while I'm working."

Blair really didn't want to like Mila, but it was becoming increasing harder. She couldn't help but admit she was good for him. Blair watched as Chuck said something and Tabitha laughed. She smiled, "At least there is someone young enough to understand his humour."

Mila chuckled, "More like someone to find it funny."

"Yes, they seem to share the same level of maturity. I'm not sure if that's because she is so mature or he is so immature."

"It's probably Chuck. I swear he built that playroom for himself."

Tabitha came bounding up to Blair. She jumped onto her, and Blair grunted under the weight of her. Blair laughed and looked at Tabitha, "Was there any need for that?"

"Yes, it was funny."

"Ok then," Blair said rolling her eyes. "How were the ducks?"

"Hungry, they ate _so much_."

Chuck walked back over carried an empty dish that the bread had been in. He sat down and unbuttoned his jacket. Blair lifted a sandwich and handed it to Tabitha. Tabitha looked at the sandwich and then back up at her, "Is this for me or the ducks?"

"For you."

"Ok but I think the ducks need my sandwich."

"No they don't. Eat it."

Chuck tried his hardest not to smile, "if there is one left you can feed that to the ducks."

Mila lifted a sandwich and set it off the side. She winked at Tabitha and smiled. Blair hated how nice Mila was, she was good with Tabitha, she was obviously good for Chuck, and that annoyed her more than it should. Chuck turned to Tabitha, "Ok we should finish lunch and then how about some games."

"Ok, I'd better eat some more."

"Sounds like a good idea," Chuck laughed and lifted a sandwich for himself. He couldn't believe how easy things were between all four of them. He thought about how simple things were between Blair and Mila. He thought there would have been a lot more drama between them.

"Lunch is really good Mister Chuck, you should work for McDonalds."


	8. Blackberry's and black memories

_A/N: I know I have been away for ever. I had some family stuff to take care of and that lead to some serious writers block. The first part may seem a bit random but it is really important in discovering where Blair left, and why it took so long for her to return. __**Krazy4Spike**__ Mila being away might have the opposite effect for one of them. __**HnM**__ thank you, I want you to find it hard to hate her. __**Ziah**__ maybe some people do. Thanks. I am really hoping you still think Chuck and Tabitha are cute. __**Ronan**__, he really isn't her father but I get you why you think that, he acts like it. __**Kskss**__ thanks. __**Sandra**__, Mila is Chuck girlfriend. __**Anonymous**__, sorry you don't like the name, I do though. __**Svenjen**__, thank you, I promise they will end up together but not right away. __**Letmein**__ I love your reviews. I am glad you pick up on so much stuff. Thank you, __**CBBW**__, thanks. __**BassandWaldorf**__, Casablanca is my favourite move of all time. Thanks_

Chapter 7: Blackberry's and black memories

Blair was sitting in her office, researching ideas for the hotel. She was still replaying yesterday's lunch in her head. She was looking for a reason to dislike Mila but she couldn't find one. Tabitha loved her and that annoyed her to no end. The kid loved everyone, but couldn't she pick a better time to be a good mannered child. Chuck adored Tabitha, and Blair was grateful for that but she really wasn't grateful for his girlfriend. She felt guilty for feeling like this because Mila was extremely nice, and Blair was struggling to find fault in her except for the fact that Chuck loved her. Blair realised she needed a break from work. She lifted her phone and diary, got up and made her way over to the hotel bar. She ordered a coffee and sat down on a plush arm chair. The receptionist came over and handed Blair some mail and a grey box with a serial number on it.

"Mr Bass ordered this for you. It's a Blackberry to keep up with your work emails."

"Thanks." Blair said opening the box before and picking up the phone. She pressed a couple of buttons and then frowned, "what's your name? Sorry I am just really bad with names.

"I'm Sarah, things seemed a bit complicated when we met."

Blair smiled politely, "yes just a bit. It's nice to meet you Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Waldorf."

Blair furrowed her eyebrows, "please just call me Blair. All this Miss Waldorf stuff makes me feel like an old spinster. So who do I have to ring on this?"

"I programmed the numbers and emails of the staff who work for you, and also the contacts you need."

"Wow you are amazing. Do you work for me, because if so, I think you need a raise?"

Sarah laughed, "unfortunately not, although I do wish you were my boss."

"Could you do me a favour please?"

"Of course."

Blair took a deep breath and fiddled with her phone, "could you please Google Eleanor Waldorf, and bring me the latest news results?"

"Of course, anything else?"

"Yes, can you also find out what the latest toy is and where to get it? I would like to treat Tabitha."

Sarah smiled, "I will have all that information sent up to your room by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you so much Sarah."

She nodded, "my number and email is in there, if there is anything else you need just let me know."

Blair thanked her once more and shut the door behind her. She knew she was going to regret asking Sarah to research her mother but she had to know. She had to know if things had changed. If she was still married, how her business was, and how she was. She had to know if she was stable before she took Tabitha to meet her.

xXx

Blair was in her suite sitting on the floor with some papers. Tabitha had fallen asleep on the sofa about half an hour ago. Blair both loved and hated this time of the night. She loved having time to read a book, or to paint her nails but a small part of her wished Tabitha was awake to amuse her. She really needed to concentrate on her work, but she found herself wanting to have a reason not to. Her mother was running through her mind. Blair got up and walked over to the kitchen, she lifted out a glass and opened the bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and took a sip. A knock at the door made her jump slightly. She set her glass down and went to open it. There was a handsome man loosening his tie stood in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Waldorf. I'm Josh. I work in PR, I thought I should come and introduce myself. I am here to assist you with anything you need."

"Please call me Blair. Would you like to come in?"

Josh nodded, he stepped inside. He looked at Tabitha lying on the sofa, "she looks like you."

"Thanks, " Blair smiled "come into the kitchen. She is dead to the world right now. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Just a water would be good thanks."

Blair brought him a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the table, "so how long have you worked here?"

"About three years. I came here from a hotel in Paris. Have you ever been?"

Blair nodded, "yes I lived there for a few months. It's my favourite place in the world."

"Mine too. I love the French language, there is something so sexy about it. Even the most unsexy words sound incredible in French. "

Blair lifted her glass and took a sip of it. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long while. She felt attracted to someone. It was different than what she felt for Chuck. There was a different type of excitement. She realised for the first time in ages she had butterflies in her stomach for a good reason. She set her glass down and played with the stem of it, "so what kind of things will you need me to do?"

Josh looked at her for a minute, "what do you mean?"

"You said we would be working together. I am new to all this so I am a little confused about it."

Josh started to pick the label off his bottle, "well you will be my boss so I guess the question is what do you need me to do? I guess I am kind of like your assistant."

"Oh", Blair exclaimed feeling a bit embarrassed. She had no idea what she needed him to do. Maybe she needed him to tell her what to do. She bit her lip as she thought for a minute. She wondered if he meant now or in general. She hoped it was now. She looked down at the papers for a minute, "well I could use a hand getting caught up round here. I have no idea who does what."

"Ok I can do that. Anything else?"

"Well my office really needs organised, which may take me the rest of my life."

Josh laughed, "again not a problem."

Blair sighed, "wow I think I may like you a lot."

"Thanks, I think." Josh laughed, "so have you had a lot of experience working in hotels?"

"No, this is my first. I went to high school with Chuck, and I think he has fallen for my daughter so that is probably what got me the job." Blair said looking over to Tabitha lying sleeping, "She loves him, and she doesn't like a lot of people."

"I can't imagine Mr Bass with children."

"You know, neither could I, until he met her. She changes people; she makes everyone and everything fun. He loves her too."

There was a knock on the door. Blair unfolded her legs and got up from the table. She smoothed out her dress as she made her way over to the door. She opened the door and saw Chuck and Mila standing in front of her, "Hey, come on in."

Chuck buttoned his jacket as he made his way into the suite. Mila followed, Blair had to stop and admire her dress sense. She was wearing the prettiest pink silk top with a plain black skirt. Chuck stopped in the kitchen, "sorry to drop in like this but I brought you some contracts to sign."

"It's fine," Blair answered closing the door behind him

Chuck entered the living room and was taken aback to see Josh there. Josh stood up and addressed him, Blair was a little surprised to see how formal Josh became around Chuck. Although she knew he was her boss, he was her friend first, and he and Tabitha got on like best friends, "good evening Joshua."

"Good evening Mr Bass, Miss Clark. I was just introducing myself to Miss Waldorf, offering my help to her." Josh said, Blair thought he was a bit nervous around Chuck which seemed strange to her. Josh turned back to Blair, "here is my card, ring me if you need anything."

Blair smiled "Thanks Josh. My office about ten in the morning?"

Josh nodded, "Of course, can I bring you some breakfast?"

"Erm…coffee and fresh fruit would be great. And the morning papers if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not a problem. See you tomorrow."

Josh left the suite closing the door behind him. Chuck walked over and lifted a blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it over Tabitha. He stroked her hair gently, while Mila and Blair sat facing each other at the table., "you think I could get him to bring me breakfast. Men fawning all over you Blair, how do you do it?", she laughed.

"I honestly think it is Tabitha. She has magical powers. Can I offer you a drink?"

"No it's late, we won't keep you very long. Chuck…"

Chuck walked over, unbuttoned his jacket and sat down at the table setting an envelope in front of him, "so how is Josh. He is like your assistant so you are his boss. I hired him but you get to fire him."

"I don't want to fire him. So far he is amazing. If he can walk the walk like he can talk the talk I may just love him. He is going to help me organise the mess that is my office so for that alone I love him."

Chuck smiled a little but Blair got the feeling it wasn't a happy smile, "how is Miss Tabitha?"

"She is tired. I am going to put her into her bed in a minute. She looks so tiny in that big bed. You know a simple room would have done us, we could have shared a bed."

"Trust me, take the advance of a big empty bed while you can," Mila smiled.

Chuck opened the envelope and brought out some papers, "more things to sign, I am sorry. Just some contracts. Mila why don't you go on to bed. I need to explain these to Blair. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, goodnight Blair. We should grab a coffee before I leave on Thursday."

"That sounds lovely."

Once Mila had left, Chuck lifted a pen out and handed it to Blair, "Ok so this authorises a bank account for Tabitha that I will pay a small amount into every month which will pay for college for her."

Blair set the pen down, "no".

"Don't be stubborn, just sign it. I'll forge your signature if I have too.""

Blair sighed, "I don't want hands out. I will save part of my wages every month for her. You already put a roof over our heads which is more than I deserve."

"The money isn't for you, it's for her." Chuck reached over and took Blair's hand, the electricity in the room was undeniable, "Blair she gave me my life back, showed me there is more than work. Please let me give her this."

"Fine but one day I will pay you back. For everything Chuck," Blair answered signing the document.

"You already have." He lifted the document and placed another one in front of her, "this one now."

"What does it say? I am too tired to read it."

Chuck smiled, "it basically says I can never fire you, and should the company ever change hands you must be kept on."

"You have lost the plot. Are you smoking weed again? You never want to fire me. Why are you doing this? Giving me everything, her I understand sort of, but me? Chuck this is crazy."

"Just sign it."

"No tell me why you are doing this?"

"Because…." Chuck paused and took a deep breath, "I want you to be safe. Blair you came to me with nothing and I hated to see you like that. You had a rough time of it, and didn't have the opportunity to be great. So I am giving you greatness."

Blair dipped her head and signed the sheet, "Chuck Bass, you still amaze me after all this time."

Chuck placed the third one in front of her, "please sign this first. I promise you will like this one."

"Why?"

"Just sign it."

Blair sighed and reluctantly signed it, "ok what now? Have you adopted me?"

Chuck lifted all the documents away from Blair, "No but Tabitha now owns fifteen per cent of everything I have."

"That was a joke right? She doesn't really."

Chuck smiled, "no she does. Obviously it is in trust until she is twenty one. She is taken care of for the rest of her life, you don't need to worry about her."

"Why on earth would you give my child fifteen per cent of everything you have? Chuck I didn't lie, she really isn't yours."

"I know she isn't, but …"

"But what. What on earth would possess you to give a child you have known for five minutes everything you have?"

"Because I know how you suffered because of what I did. We haven't talked about why you left yet."


	9. An honest heartbreak

_A/N: Yes I am back, but treasure this post because I don't know when another will come. I have so much work on at the minute I barely get to sleep but this was building up in me. The truth about what Chuck did and why Blair left finally comes out tonight. I know you all have been waiting for a long time but I hope it's worth it and you are still reading this. Now I have to go and tackle Romeo and Juliet, yes my life is that exciting. _

_**Krazyforspike **__I really want someone to like Mila. Chuck will answer your question in this post tonight. Thanks. __**QueenBee10 **__Thanks. __**Ilovecujo1993 **__I'm sorry I did leave you hanging I just have so much work on at the minute. __**Letmein1812 **__Thanks so much. I like writing this Blair, where she has seen things from the other side. The Eleanor thing will be handled in the next few posts. Josh is going to be interesting especially after this post __. Mila leaving may have the opposite effect, Chuck may feel differently. I love your reviews. __**HnM skinny **__Thanks. __**Ziah **__Ee! Thanks. I hope you continue to love this story. __**Quinn James **__Thank you, I hope you like this update. __**Svenjen **__I hope this gets even more interesting for you. ____writing you screen name was interesting because I had to fight the urge to hit the space bar lol. Thanks for your review and the challenge. __**CBBW **__Thanks. __**Tiffany **__Thank you, sorry it took so long._

_Read and review you lovely (and hopefully patient) readers. _

_Chapter 8: An honest heartbreak_

Blair got up from the table and walked over to the sink. Thinking about why she left made her feel sick, and she was really hoping not to throw up. She never liked being sick, which she thought was quite comical considering she had a history with bulimia. Chuck called her name softly, and she told him to wait. She really wasn't ready for this conversation, nor did she think she ever would be. She took a deep breath and turned round to face him, "do you feel guilty?"

"Of course I do Blair. The guilt has never left me; it still resides in the pit of my stomach"

"Is that why you are throwing money at me? Why you want to send Tabitha to a fancy private school? Why you have given me a job for life? Because of guilt, if that is why I don't want the job."

"That's not why Blair. I gave you the job because I needed a communications director and you clearly know how to be one. I am not throwing money at you, I want you to be secure in every way possible, and as for Tabitha she is too smart for public school. Period."

Blair folded her arms across her chest. She wanted to ask Chuck if he was still in love with her but she knew if she did that, there was no turning back. If the answer was yes, would that throw her back into a relationship with him? She knew he said her job was for life but if the relationship didn't work out then how could she still work for him and live in his hotel? If he said no, and rejected her how could she face him every day? How could she still develop this friendship with Mila? Even if she disliked the fact that Mila was in love with Chuck, she couldn't find anything wrong with her as a person.

"I'm glad you screwed it all up. I wouldn't have Tabitha if it wasn't for that. She makes what you did ok."

"Nothing makes what I did ok Blair."

Blair walked over to the window and stared out at the city. New York City at night was probably her favourite thing to look at. She was reminded of a quote by John Jay Chapman. He once said that _"the present in New York is so powerful that the past is lost."_ Tonight her present was determined to find her past and bring it back to her.

"Chuck it's not like it was the first time, and nobody knows what happened so why drag it all up again," Blair spoke quietly.

"Because he deserved it Blair, after what he did you he deserved a lot more than that. All I wanted to do was make things easier for you. The guy is scum."

"Chuck it wasn't that big of a deal. At least it wouldn't have been if you would have just left it alone. He would have gone back to England and everything would have been fine, but instead you got involved and look where that got us. I lost everything, my place at Yale, my family, you…." Blair realised she had said too much. She ran her hand through her hair and tugged at the roots.

"Blair I would have done anything for you, and I thought I was meant to fix it. Back then I knew three things inside out, whiskey, you and how to gamble. But the stakes I bet where too high. I thought I could beat him and he would leave you alone. But it wasn't poker we were playing and he won the game."

Blair remained silent. She wasn't sure how to answer. She turned round and looked at Chuck. She knew he really was sorry for what he had done but that didn't change anything. She took a deep breath, "you made a bet with Carter Basing and that cost me my entire life but I'm not angry anymore. I spent too long being angry. I spent too long hating you. How can I hate you now? You saved my life. I just don't want to talk about it anymore. Carter's in jail so we don't need to rehash this."

"He told me he would take my life away but I just assumed he would try and kill me and I was prepared for that. I never thought he would touch you. I didn't understand how serious he was. I am so sorry.

"The fact I slept with him wasn't the problem, the fact that he was going to tell everyone was. I would never been able to come back here because everyone would assume she was his and she's not."

"I'd still love her, even if she was."

Blair sighed, "so would I, but she's not. I promise you."

"I hate that he touched you like that."

"Chuck it's all the past now. We can finally be friends and put everything behind us, please. I need you to be my friend, we have never been friends before and I like it."

"I like it too.

Silence spread over the entire room. Blair sat down on the windowsill and locked eyes with Chuck. She wanted to look away, she wanted to change the subject but she wasn't able too. She wanted to remind him that this wasn't high school anymore and he wouldn't flit from one girl to another. She took a deep breath and realised that was exactly what she wanted him to do, she wanted him to flit from Mila to her. She bit her lip and looked away. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "so how did you meet Mila?"

Chuck was thrown slightly by the question. He cleared his throat and smoothed his waistcoat, "she was taking some photos in Central Park, and I nearly scolded her with coffee, so I offered her dinner to make it up to her."

"Way to make a first impression," Blair said cocking an eyebrow

Chuck smiled and looked down. Thirty seconds ago he was imagining what it would be like to kiss Blair again, to stroke her cheek, so wrap his arms around her, to…"Yeah, I was surprised she agreed but a year and a half later here we are."

"Wow you have been together a year and a half, is it not time to get married?" Blair asked and then wondered why on earth she would ask such a question. The last thing she wanted to do was find out the answer to that question.

"Mila is too much of a free spirit to be tied down by marriage. I guess that is why we work so well together." Chuck played with the knot of his tie, "don't get me wrong I do love her, I just don't think marriage is for us." He knew that speech was more for his benefit than hers, but the girl he spent years in love with was sitting in front of him and he had to do everything to remind himself that they were not that Chuck and Blair anymore.

"Marriage doesn't mean what it used too when our parents got married," Blair shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah I know, plus marriage is supposed to be a partnership, she is never in the one country long enough for us to be partners. But I like that, I'm still Chuck and she's still Mila, we're not one person."

"That's good, it actually sounds like the perfect relationship."

Chuck looked back up at Blair, "yeah I guess it is."

Neither of them quite knew what to say after that. Blair knew it was finally time to move on. She knew the Chuck that was sitting in front of her was not the Chuck she was meant to be with, and the Blair sitting in the room was no longer the Blair that Chuck was meant to be in love with. There were just two people who had once had a relationship and now where trying to find their bearings as friends. This wasn't a fairytale; they were not going to spent years apart and fall back into each other's arms. Although Blair knew that the majority of her had came home for security, a home and a job, there was a small part of her that had come back for Chuck, and that small part had just realised she was too late. He was in love with somebody else.

"Anyway, thanks for signing those contracts. It makes me feel a lot happier. If you don't mind I would like to put Miss Tabitha to bed she doesn't get a creek in her neck."

Blair smiled, "even though she can't hear you, you still call her Miss Tabitha."

"I guess it is a habit now, but I like calling her that. It makes me feel like we have our own special friendship."

"You do, I have never seen her bond with anyone like she has with you. She loves you, and she doesn't love a lot of people."

"You said she talks to anyone."

Blair smiled looking over to her daughter, "yes talks, not loves. She loves two people in the world and you are one of them." Blair looked back over to Chuck and realised what she had said, "I'm sorry that was really inappropriate, I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm glad you did. The feeling is mutual, believe me."

Blair smiled. Chuck lifted the small child in his arms and walked towards the bedroom. Blair called Chuck's name softly, "put her in my bed please. She sometimes gets nightmares so I like to be with her."

Chuck nodded and walked into Blair's bedroom. She followed and turned on the lamp before throwing back the covers. Chuck gently lay the child in the bed and pulled the covers over her. He gently moved her hair out of her face. The sight almost broke Blair's heart, she willed the tears that were building up in her eyes to go away.

"I am only going to say this once, but I wish she was mine."

Chuck kissed Tabitha on the head and touched Blair's arm gently once. Blair closed her eyes as he walked past her out the door. A single tear broke through Blair's hold and rolled down her face as she whispered, "me too."


	10. Change isn't always good

_A/N: Hello I know it has been a while. There has been a family illness and my degree hasn't been going that well. I do apologize and hope you lovely people will understand. QueenBee10 thanks. Svenjen she may not be his genetically but does it matter? SasukeFreak34 thank you. Krazy4spike there is a little bit of Tabitha but more Blair and Chuck. Thanks for your patience. HnM skinnys, good crying I hope. Sorry I know I am the worst updater ever. Letmein1812, I'm glad to see your review. There has been a lot of life, so they can't just fall back into old habits. I think they need to be friends before there would be a chance at anything else, if there is a chance. Tabitha is going to be their connection. I am so glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one. Andy I am sorry it breaks your heart, but I am glad you are reading it. Sandra, I know I am sorry. Life keeps getting in the way. I'll try and be better. Tiff thanks. Rajamoon thanks, me too. Mille I love your review. Thanks, hope you keep reading. Gracie thank you._

_Please read and review and I hope to be back soon._

Chapter 9: Change isn't always good

The conversation from last night was still running through Blair's head. She actually thought about lying and telling Chuck that he was Tabitha's father but she couldn't do that to her child. She thought that one day Tabitha might find out and hate her for it. She knew that Chuck might demand a DNA test and if he got angry at her for lying, she would lose her home and it wasn't worth that. Chuck would take care of them both anyway, regardless of DNA. Blair turned on her computer and tried to think of something else but it wasn't working. She sighed as she clicked on her email. The door knocked and Chuck walked in holding Tabitha's hand, "good morning, don't get too settled here. We have to go out."

It took a few seconds for Blair to register what he was saying. It was clear that he was going to forget the conversation from last night. The one where he told her he wished they had a child together, the child that was holding his hand. Blair blinked a few times, "where are we going?"

"To look at a school. I set up an appointment with the headmaster. It is one of the best schools in New York and it is just around the corner from here."

"They have a swimming pool Mommy," Tabitha chimed in.

"Do they indeed?" Blair looked up at Chuck, "she doesn't a fancy school, just a school."

"It's The Upper East Side, there is no such thing as just a school." Chuck answered, "anyway with her brains I think she may need to go to Harvard by the time she is six."

Blair was still trying to register what Chuck was saying before Tabitha interrupted her thoughts, "I am going to be a lawyer Mommy."

"That's great Tabs, you'll be the best lawyer ever," Blair smiled at her child. She was about to ask her to go to the play room so she could have a conversation with Chuck, but Mila walked into the office instead. Tabitha let go of Chuck's hand and walked over to Blair. Blair lifted her up, "good morning Mila."

"Good morning Blair, Miss Tabitha, I just thought I'd pop in and say hi before I leave. I have to and see the space for my show so I will be there for a few hours. You are going to see the school this morning aren't you?"

"Apparently so, if you don't mind me stealing your boyfriend on your last day?"

Mila laughed, "no we are used to spending time apart by now. My blackberry is my best friend while I am travelling. Anyway I hope to see you again soon Blair."

Mila walked over and kissed Blair on the cheek, "and it was lovely to meet you Miss Tabitha."

"Bye Miss Mila."

Chuck kissed Mila on the lips three times, then once on her temple. He whispered something in her ear before she said her goodbyes and left. Blair felt a little uncomfortable when she saw how much Chuck did love Mila. She adjusted Tabitha onto her other hip. Chuck turned back to face Blair and Tabitha, "ok the school we are going to is to is called Fulton Academy, it is meant to be one of the best in the state."

"Chuck I won't be able to afford it, even if you pay for tuition, I can't let you pay for the extras."

"Why not? I said I would look after you both. Blair I have nothing else to spend my money on. Mila never needs any money and I have everything I need already so my only choice is to spend money on her or let it build up so that when I die, the government gets it."

Blair smiled, "so it's not about Tabitha, it's about the government. And here I thought it was about my daughter's future."

"Of course it is about me." Tabitha chimed in

"Of course Miss Tabitha, and I told your Mom I would look after you and I meant it. I like having somebody to spoil. "

Tabitha smiled brightly, "and I like being spoilt."

Chuck leaned down and whispered something in Tabitha's ear. She ran out of the room. Chuck took a deep breath. "And…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"This is going to sound really weird, kind of pathetic really."

Blair smiled, "queen of pathetic right here so just go on and tell me."

"First of all, you aren't pathetic, and secondly she may be my best friend which is what I am worried to tell you about, so I am taking care of my best friend, not your daughter."

Blair couldn't help but smile. Chuck was Tabitha's best friend too, it was so cute. Tabitha spoke about often and it was clear she really loved him. All three of them wished that they could have been a family, but they weren't.

Tabitha came running into the room with her backpack and interrupted Blair's train of thought, "all set Mr Chuck."

Chuck smiled at her, "ok just let me grab a few things then we shall be ready to go."

Blair felt a bit nervous walking out of the school without Tabitha, it took all she had not to go back into there and bring her home. She was only there until one and then Blair could bring her home again. If she liked it, she could start as soon as her tuition was paid, and knowing Chuck that would be the same day. Chuck watched as Blair bit her lip, he let her think for a few minutes before he interrupted her, "she is going to be fine. She can talk to anyone. I bet she will come home and want to go back tomorrow."

"I know but I am not used to being away from her, she is my best friend."

Chuck stroked Blair's arm, "and she still will be when she comes home from school. If she does hate it we will get her a tutor but she needs to try school first."

"You really have thought of everything haven't you?"

"I've tried."

Chuck opened the door of the limo for Blair, she climbed in and moved over. Chuck climbed in and shut the door after him. "Work can wait for half an hour, let's go get breakfast first."

The limo drove to a small diner and Chuck opened the door before helping Blair out of the car. They walked in and sat down at a table hidden in the back. They read the menu before both ordering some pancakes and some coffee. Blair kept staring at her phone.

"There will be no need for them to ring you, but if they do need to ring they have both our mobiles, and the hotel number. If there is any problem I can be at the school in less than twelve minutes."

Blair chewed on her lip for a few minutes before she worked up the confidence to say what had been on her mind the whole morning, "Chuck we can't pretend last night didn't happen. We need to talk about it."

"You aren't happy about the contracts, we can change them if you want too."

"Chuck I am talking about the other conversation"

The waitress came and set down the coffee in front of them. Chuck lifted his cup and took a small sip of it. "Blair I am not going to say I regret saying it because I don't, but I don't want it to affect our working or personal relationship. I don't want to lose either."

"Neither do I , but I want to make sure that you are not going ask me to leave at some point because there are feelings there."

"I can't ask you to leave, and more importantly I will always have some sort of feelings for you but they are not what they were in high school. We are two different people now."

Blair felt completely stupid right now. She wished a giant whole in the ground would open and swallow her up. She had made a complete idiot of herself in front of Chuck and she was sure there relationship would never be the same again. She realised he wanted a relationship with Tabitha based on love, not with her. She lifted her cup and took a gulp of it, burning her tongue and making her throat roar with pain.

"I was thinking about doing an event for our board of directors at Bass Industry. Can you pull together some venues and themes over the next week please?"

"Yes of course."

That was that, Blair thought. Chuck was her friend and her boss. He would never be anything else and she would have to get used to that, no matter how much it hurt. The pain in her was now suppressed by the pain in her chest. They had changed in the time they were apart and she could nothing about that.


	11. Gin and Guilt

_A/N: Ok I logged in for the first time in months today and I saw this story. I know I need to finish it because I actually have never finished a story. I am sorry that I disappeared but after that last post I left university after an illness and opened my own business, so I have been working like crazy at that. Ok the thing you need to know about me is I am a diehard Chuck/Blair so they will be getting together eventually. Please remember that. Ok before I make this admission you are not allowed to lynch me. Right here goes I hadn't time to watch Gossip Girl while I was at university so I have not seen it since November. I do plan on catching up on Gossip Girl but I do not know when. Ok so as I recover from the things that are being thrown at me._

_**QueenBeen10** Thank you. **SisiCB** Chuck and Blair aren't together __**yet. **__I don't want to rush into getting them together.** Ellen** I am sorry you feel like you can't continue to read this. I might try a Chuck POV post. Would that help you? **Hotlittlestarlet** Thank you. **Letmein**1812 I have missed your reviews. I thought about Blair lying to Chuck about being Tabitha's father but that would just be too easy. I think Tabitha and Chuck have a better relationship being friends than being father and daughter. I kind of like the dynamic between them being friends. I imagined Chuck hating children until he had one, even though Tabitha isn't his he kind of treats her like he is. I want people to like Mila, she is not a bad person, she did nothing wrong. I want Chuck to be nice because I am a closeted romantic. I like bad boys that turn good. Thanks so much for your review.** Sandra** thanks.** 24hrscout** they will, don't they always? **Threewordseightletters** I can't promise within the next two chapters. Would next twenty two work for you? **Ziah** thanks. **Rajamoon** thank you. **Tiff** thanks. **Desperate Delia** I better finish so you don't die. Your name is catchy._

_Ok I will try and post once a month now. Does that sound fair? _

Chapter 10: Gin and gulit

"Stupid bloody computer", Blair sighed for the fifth time in half an hour. It was a quarter past ten and she was getting tired and cranky. She had a proposal to finish before the morning and she wasn't even half way through it. She hit the keyboard and then laid her head over her arm on the desk.

"I didn't think working here was that bad?"

Blair lifted her head and smiled, "right now it is. I thought I was the only one still working at this time."

"No, I never sleep," Josh smiled, "I brought you a fresh coffee and a muffin."

Blair got up and walked over to him, "you are incredible, thank you." She took the coffee and wrapped her hands around it. She held it close to her face letting the steam waft around her face. She took a big sip of it and set it down reaching for the muffin. "This isn't really good for me but I am going to eat it anyway."

Josh laughed, "a little bit of something bad is good for the soul. What are you working on?"

"I am working on a corporate event for the hotel. I am putting together some information packs for the guests. My eyes are getting tired now though."

"Come and take a break then. The lobby is so quite at this time of night I always feel like a kid who is supposed to be in bed but is sneaking around the house."

Blair laughed as she unfolded herself from the chair and stood up. She took one bite of her muffin and then wiped her hands on her trousers. She debated putting her shoes on but the decided they would make too much noise. Josh held the door open for Blair to exit. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. They walked through the lobby, side by side.

"Where is Tabitha?"

"Oh, Chuck has her. I wanted to get this finished tonight so he said he would keep her over night. It's quite strange being away from her. I'm not used to it."

"I am sure Mr Bass will be looking after her quite well," Josh smiled. "It is quite strange to see him with a kid. I always assumed he ate kids for breakfast."

"That is not a good thing to tell me while he is looking after my daughter," Blair laughed, "he is not as scary as he seems"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. I am sure she will be fine with him….. I just meant….that…well."

Blair laughed, "it's ok. She brings out the soft side of him, but don't tell her I said that."

Blair and Josh wondered over to the door of the hotel. She stood looking out at the city. Josh put his hand gently on Blair's back and lead her outside, "some fresh air will wake us up and it might give you some inspiration."

Blair felt the cool air of the New York night hit her face. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her face. She couldn't deny that she had missed this. No other city in the world has the magic of New York. Paris certainly had some of the same appeal but it wasn't New York. She opened her eyes and they watched the cars go by, and the lights dance.

"I love the city. It has something magical about it," Blair smiled, "hopefully it will help me finish this report."

"Well if the magic doesn't work I may have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Alcohol. I know where the good stuff is kept."

"Now I regretting letting you help me. I tried writing a history paper drunk once. I got a C-"

Josh feigned a shocked look on his face, "a C-, that is the most distressing news I have ever heard. I don't know if I can work with you anymore."

Blair rolled her eyes, "yes I heard you were meant to be intelligent. Some people will lie about everything."

"Your words…..they cut me."

Blair laughed. She realised Josh was the first adult she had met in a long time who had made her laugh. She also realised Josh was possible the first friend she had made in years and she liked it. It was nice to have a friend again. Yes she had Chuck but part of her will always think that Chuck was only doing all this to right the wrong he committed all those years ago. So many times she had thought that Chuck didn't have a soul, but they way he treated Tabitha showed he clearly did. Blair wondered if Josh would get on with Tabitha the way Chuck did. Blair chastised herself. She could not compare Josh and Chuck. They were two different people. Josh was a colleague, Chuck was her friend. Full stop. Nothing more.

"I would offer you an apology, but we both know I wouldn't mean it."

Josh laughed, "well at least you are honest. I think it is about time you stop corrupting me and we get back to work. You know some of us need our beauty sleep."

Blair looked at his face with a frown for a minute before saying, "I don't think even a coma would help you."

"Ouch", Josh chuckled, "that was harsh. Very harsh."

"I used to be a major bitch in high school. It must be your childish nature bringing it out in me again."

"Well I will try and act like more of a grown up, if try and lean towards being nicer."

Blair thought about it as she turned to enter the hotel, "I am not going to make any promises. Maybe I will tone the insults down to five a day."

"Wow I am privileged."

"Yes you are. I think I might even be able to say I can tolerate you by Friday."

Josh laughed as he followed her into the hotel. "Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she had to walk into mine."

Blair lifted her head up from the papers, "did you just quote Casablanca to me?"

"Yes it is my favourite movie. I drunk gin for six months because of that movie. And I hate the taste of gin."

"I only saw Casablanca for the first time six months ago. Tabitha loves it. She insists on watching it at least once a week."

"How can anybody not love Casablanca? I think it should be a law that everyone has to watch it by the time they are eighteen."

Blair smiled as she walked into her office, "I totally agree. Anyway this is not getting my work finished. Maybe if I get finished at a reasonable time I will let you photocopy they report for everyone."

"Oh Miss Warldorf, you are just too kind." Josh gushed theatrically as he followed her into the office.

Chuck had arranged for one of his staff to sit with Tabitha while he went to find Blair. It was half eleven and he wanted to make sure she wasn't over working. He crossed the lobby and saw Blair's office light on. He walked towards it. He stopped when he saw her sitting on the sofa beside Josh. Blair laughed and laid a hand on Josh's arm. He smiled tightly before his phone rang. He walked away from the window before answering the phone.

"Hey…I miss you too…No I am still in work….Tuesday? Really….. I can't wait to see you either." He finished the phone call and tried to remind himself that Mila was exactly what he needed. As he entered he kissed Tabitha on the head before settling down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and let himself imagine it was his arm Blair was touching, not Josh's.


	12. Late night liaisons

A/N: I am posting again! I am probably more shocked than you are. And I have started to watch Gossip Girl again which has inspired this post. I actually wrote this post in one afternoon which is rare for me. So if the reviews keep coming so will the posts. **Krazy4Spike** Thank you. I am glad you are aware that Josh is simply a catalyst, but maybe not a fast acting catalyst. **Threewordseightletters** thank you, the beginning but it will be a long beginning. **Sandra** Thanks. **Svenjen** thank you. **ThreeWordsEightLetters** thank you for starting to read this story. I am glad you have faith in Chuck and Blair because so do I. Chuck's feelings will come out slowly at first be soon he won't be able to hide them at all. **Nicole** Lovely thanks. Ok so on with the post and as always read and review.

Chapter 11: Late night liaisons

It was one thirty seven in the morning and Blair was just printing the proposal. She rubbed her hands over her neck trying to work out the kinks. She hadn't been working this late since she was in high school. She looked down at the printer display. Still sixty pages to print, it told her, which meant still another hour of work. This was turning into the longest day. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Why don't you go to bed? I can put them in order and into the packs."

Blair turned round to see Josh standing in the doorway of her office. She smiled wearily at him, "it's ok. We have come this far. I'll be in bed before three. That gives me a good solid four hours sleep. I have survived on a lot less."

"Well you have never done a full weeks work in this hotel, and right now you still have two days before your day off. "

"Are you sure? I mean you must be exhausted too."

Josh laughed, "I am used to no sleep. All nighters were my speciality at school. I am totally fine. So scoot."

"Did you seriously just say scoot? You do realise this is the Upper East Side, not a cartoon."

"Well you can teach me how to speak snob tomorrow, just go to bed."

Blair smiled as she lifted her Blackberry off her desk and headed for the door. She heisted for a moment, "are you really sure?"

"Yes now go."

Blair smiled, "Good night Josh, oh and I will reprehend you for implying I am a snob first thing tomorrow. I used to be, but I am not anymore."

"Well that's good to know."

Blair smiled as she grabbed a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around her. She lifted her shoes, her phone and her keys before tiptoeing towards the lift. Once she got in she realised how tired she looked. Her skin was dull and her eyes were being held up by purple semi-circles. She scolded herself for being so vain. New York was turning her back into the old Blair and she was not going to allow that. She was not going to be her mother and she was not going to have Tabitha growing up thinking you had to look perfect to fit in. The lift arrived at the top floor right in front of her door. She turned and walked down the hall until she was facing Chuck's door. There was a note stuck on the door with her name on it.

"Tabitha is in my room. Key under the mat. C"

Blair folded the note back up. She walked up the hallway towards Chuck's suite. She found it eerie how quiet the hotel was at this time of night. She was used to the hustle and bustle of the day time. Maids floating around the hall way, guests laughing and giggling as they checked in or out. It was simply quite right now and she didn't like it. She reached Chuck's room and bent down to retrieve the key from under the mat. She carefully unlocked the door and crept in. She saw Chuck had left the lamp in the lounge on for her. She quietly closed the door and set her keys and phone on the table, and her shoes on the floor. She threw the blanket over the back on the sofa and tiptoed towards her bedroom.

Once she had opened the door she saw Chuck and Tabitha in the bed. Tabitha had her head and hand on Chuck's chest. Chuck's hand was holding Tabitha's. She didn't have the heart to wake Chuck so she turned and headed towards the lounge again. She felt a little lump form in her throat. There was no denying he loved her, even if he couldn't say it. She knew that Chuck really loved Tabitha and that Tabitha really loved Chuck. She stood for a minute in the doorway with her hand over her heart. She realised that there was no running away this time. There were three hearts that would be broken this time and that was far too much collateral damage. She took a deep breath and turned to exit the room.

"Blair," she heard Chuck whisper, "is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

Blair looked at the clock, "its 2 am so please go back to sleep."

Chuck looked down and saw Tabitha sleeping on his chest. He didn't even try to move her, "where are you going?"

"I am going to sleep in the spare room."

"Don't be silly, the spare room is a complete mess. I really only use it for storage. You take my bed and I will sleep on the sofa."

"No please don't. If you wake her she will be up all night and I really need some sleep," Blair said in an urgent whisper, moving towards the bed, "just stay where you are."

"Ok well at least come and lie on the bed."

Blair was slightly hesitant, "are you sure?"

"There is enough room for ten of you on here."

Blair smiled. She tiptoed over the bed and lifted the blanket that was over the railing. She laid it over Chuck and Tabitha before climbing under it herself. She pulled all her hair to one side and turned her face towards Chuck closing her eyes. She could feel Chuck's eyes on her. She tried to ignore him but after a minute she opened one eye and looked at him, "can I help you with something?"

Chuck smiled "Wow the bitch is back in town. I am missed her."

"Being nice really isn't really that fun. I haven't made anyone cry in so long."

"It used to be a daily occurrence in high school. I used to take bets on how earlier in the day you would make somebody cry."

Blair rolled her eyes, "If you would have told me that I would have worked with you on that and we could have split the profits."

"That would have been a real money maker."

Blair smiled as silence infiltrated the darkness. The spark was starting to return. There was no denying it. In the darkness it seemed like the spark was electrified. She knew she needed to break the awkward silence but she didn't know how. She found that ironic considering how many times she and Chuck had lay in bed at this time of night talking. He always made her laugh in the dark. It was a side of him that not many people got to see. He would hold her hand, and kiss her nose. He would be really sweet to her and there was no denying she missed that.

"Did you have fun with Tabbi tonight?", Blair asked wishing instantly she hadn't. It sounded awkward. She realised the uncomfortable silence would have been better than awkwardness that now plagued the room.

"Yes she has some energy. I was ready for bed well before she was. I stuck a movie on and made her get into bed. I think I fell asleep before she did."

"I always fall asleep before her. She has got a ridiculous amount of energy. It is like she has a fifteen coffee's a day."

"Well she is your daughter, that wouldn't surprise me."

Blair smiled. It seemed to her that as soon as the awkwardness arrived, it disappeared again. She was lying in her bed with her ex boyfriend. The guy she thought she would marry when she was seventeen. The guy she knew bought a ring when she was eighteen. The guy she ran away from when she was nineteen. And here she was, twenty three years old and sharing a bed with him and her daughter. This should be awkward, this should be the most uncomfortable thing in the world but it wasn't.

"Blair" Chuck's voice broke through the silence.

"Yes"

"Stop thinking so much, I can hear the cogs in your mind turning."

"Sorry"

Blair reached up and turned the light on. Both Chuck and Blair's eyes went to Tabitha's face to so if the light had woken her. She remained peaceful. Chuck met Blair's eyes, "tell me what you are thinking about?"

Blair looked not at the ceiling, "I was just thinking…..that this should be awkward but it really isn't and that is a bad thing."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because you are my boss….and because we always had problems being friends before."

Chuck smiled. He reached one hand over and took Blair's hand in his, "we won't have that problem now. We are friends Blair."

"You only want me for my kid."

"Slightly true", Chuck laughed, "and of course so I can put all the paper work I don't want to do on your desk."

"That's nice. I will be keeping an eye on my work load. If I see anything that isn't supposed to be there I will make you pay."

"That has been noted" Chuck smiled, "now please get some sleep."

"Chuck?"

"Yes Blair?"

"Good night."

Chuck smiled rubbing his thumb over Blair's hand, "good night Blair."


	13. Pictures of you

A/N: Ok this is the post for this month. I am going away on Saturday so it will definitely be October before the next post is up so I hope this one will satisfy you lot. **Poppy72** thank you. I loved your wee review, Tabitha is in this post. **Classicsaretimeless**, welcome to fanfiction. I am glad you got your account. When I watch Gossip Girl it is Chuck's soft side I love the most so I guess I focus on that. All I will say is that Chuck and Blair are meant to be together but of course it might not be as simple as people would like. Thanks for your review. **Rajamoon** Thanks. This post should please you, plenty of Chuck/Tabitha and Chuck/Blair interactions. A wee clue about Chuck's feelings is included. Look out for it ;) **Stella** thanks. **Nicole** **Lovely**, thank you. **Krazy4Spike** Chuck always was soft. He just put a front on. Thank you for the review. **Svenjen** thanks, I'll try and post more often. **Anataly** and even more shock, another one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **Threewordseightletters** Thanks. Ok you know the drill, read and review.

Chapter 12: Pictures of you

Blair woke up the next morning to find Tabitha in the bed beside her eating breakfast and watching television. It took her a minute to realise where she was. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She was in Chuck's suite. She had stayed her last night with Tabitha, after working late with Josh. Her mind went from Chuck to Josh. They had been up working late last night. That is why she was so groggy. She hoped Josh got everything ready for the meeting today. She groaned as she remembered the meeting this morning.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Nothing pet, I just realised I have a big meeting today and I had a very late night."

"Is that why we stayed here?"

"Yes, but that was a one off ok?"

"I don't mind. I like staying here with Mister Chuck. We had chocolate in bed last night, and pancakes today."

"That's ok but don't get used to it." She kissed Tabitha on the head and got out of the bed. She looked at the clock and realised it was seven thirty. She had half an hour before she had to leave to take Tabitha to school. She walked out into the living room and found Chuck sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Blair grabbed her cardigan from the back of the sofa and slipped it on. She then joined Chuck at the table.

"Morning," Chuck said folding up his paper, "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes thanks. Thanks for letting us stay. I was exhausted."

"Anytime. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thank you. I need to get dressed to take Tabitha to school before work. I have a meeting at ten so I am really pushed for time," Blair answered as she reached for her cup of coffee. Chuck lifted the pot of coffee and poured it into her cup. She took a big sip of a cup of coffee.

"I can take her to school if you want. "

"Are you sure?"

Chuck smiled, "I would love to have an excuse to skip work for half an hour."

"That's ok; I don't want her to keep you back from work."

"Blair she is not keeping me back. If it was really important I would tell you to hurry up and get dressed but it's not. Now you sit down and have some breakfast. I will get Tabitha's school stuff ready."

"That would be great Chuck. Thanks so much"

"Blair it is always a pleasure to spend time with her."

Blair smiled, "she will love the fact you are taking her to school."

Chuck got up from the table and put one hand on Blair's shoulder. He let it linger for a second before he walked away. Blair stared out the window, not allowing herself to look at Chuck, she could not let herself go down that road. Tabitha deserved much better. She had finally got a steady home, and was now in school. She could not run anymore, so she could not mess this up. She and Chuck were friends, and he had a girlfriend. That was the most important thing. She poured herself a coffee and wrapped her hands around the warm cup. She sipped the coffee slowly.

Chuck and Tabitha came back into the room hand in hand. Blair smiled as she saw the pair. Tabitha was wearing her uniform. Chuck had tied her tie neatly for her, and buttoned her blazer. She had an old fashioned satchel on her back.

"Well don't you look very smart? Where did this uniform come from?"

"Mr Chuck gave it to me."

Chuck smiled, "The school sent a letter to me the other day to say she needed one before she started. I sent someone over to the school to pick it up. It arrived yesterday. I only tied her tie."

"Well it is a very nice knot."

"Right Miss Tabitha, go and stand beside your Mom so I can get a picture of your first day at school."

Blair stood up and smoothed down her hair, and then her dress. She walked round to the front of the table. She pulled Tabitha in front of her stomach and held her hands loosely around her neck. Chuck lifted out his Blackberry and took a photo of the two them.

"Mister Chuck, can you be in the photo?"

"Sure."

Blair smiled, and changed places with Chuck. He rested his hands on Tabitha's shoulders but her hands reached up and took them. She pulled his hands down around her neck and held onto them. Blair turned back to face them and a small lump formed in her throat. She pointed her phone at the two people in front of her and took the photo, "ok Tabs, you are done posing now."

"We can exchange photos later. Ok, right now we need to go. Say good bye to your Mom."

Tabitha danced over to Blair and stood on her tip-toes. Blair leaned down and gave Tabitha a kiss on the nose, "have a good day at school and be good for Chuck."

"Ok Mom."

Chuck walked over to the table and lifted his keys and wallet. He squeezed Blair's arm and took Tabitha by the hand. He shouted his goodbyes as they both left. Once they were gone, Blair looked around the suite. She was starting to let herself believe that this was really her home and she liked it. She lifted a piece of toast and popped it in her mouth. She was really relaxed in Chuck's home and she liked it. Blair picked up her phone with the pretence of checking her emails, however something distracted her. She was caught off guard by the photo staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat. Both Chuck and Tabitha looked so happy into the photograph. After a few moments Blair was brought back to reality by the screen changing to tell her work was waiting.

"Good morning Josh….. A coffee and a beagle would be great thanks. I will see you soon. Oh and why don't we go out for lunch today? We can charge it to Chuck."

"Could you please stop here?" Chuck asked the driver.

Once the car had stopped he opened the door and got out. He lifted Tabitha and set her on the footpath before leaning back into the car to retrieve her school bag. He asked the driver to meet him at the school and closed the door. Tabitha slipped her hand into Chucks. He smiled at the fact the child was comfortable with him.

"It's a nice morning so I thought we would walk from here."

"Ok Mr Chuck. Is it far?"

"No just up here a little bit. Are you looking forward to school?"

"Yes we are going to paint today and then we are going to bake buns."

"Will you bring me one home to eat?"

"Yes." A moment of silence past, and then Tabitha looked up at Chuck, "why do you, me and Mommy live in a hotel but nobody else does?"

It suddenly dawned on Chuck that it would be strange for a four year old to live in a hotel. It had always been normal for him to live in a hotel and Blair was used to it from going to Constance but it must have been a whole new experience to Tabitha. "Well, I own the hotel so it always seemed better for me to live there in case there were any problems during the night. And as for you and your Mom, you guys needed a place to stay so the hotel was the only place I could offer you. Do you like living in it?"

"Yes but you know I will leave soon," Tabitha answered matter-of-factly.

Chuck looked down at the child with an amused look, "why are you going to live on your own?"

"No, me and Mommy always leave after a while. She says it is a big adventure game, so we have to leave to win. And there was a race at the start to pack clothes fast. I always won."

Chuck stopped walking for a minute. He knew Blair had moved around a lot but he hadn't considered the implication it would have on Tabitha. She now thought she didn't have a home. And that was his fault. If he hadn't of chased Blair around the country then Tabitha might have had a stable family. Tabitha expected to leave again and that was his fault. He had been so desperate to find Blair he hadn't even considered the consequences. He even paid Gossip Girl to run a campaign to find her.

"Mr Chuck, why have you stopped?"

Tabitha's words snapped Chuck out of his day dream. He looked down at her, "Sorry, I got lost in my own world there. Come on." After a few minutes of debating how to address the child's understanding of home he said, "You know that no matter what you can always stay with me. No matter where you are, you can always come home."

Tabitha frowned, "where is home?"

A small lump formed in Chuck throat, he swallowed, "my hotel. That is your home now."

"Ok, that's awesome."

Chuck smiled at Tabitha, in some ways she was a miniature Blair and then in some ways she was a world apart from what he thought Blair's child would be like. She had the wit that Blair always had, she was as smart as Blair was, and even though he shouldn't think this, she was as adorable as Blair was.

Once Tabitha was safely delivered at school, Chuck walked back to the car. He climbed in and shut the door. He waited for a few minutes to make sure that Tabitha was really settled. Chuck took the phone out of his pocket and flipped through his photo's. He stopped on the photo of Blair and Tabitha together. He smiled, and then Mila's name flashed up on the screen.

"Hey, how was your shoot?"


	14. The start of something new

A/N: Ok so October's post is here. Work is quite bust at the minute but I might try and get another post in this month if you are agreeable. Lua J Blair and Josh interaction in this post. No Chuck and Tabitha but they will be in the next post. Thanks for your review. Svenjen Thank you, no more absences for a while I hope. Missy I don't think you will hate Mila but you might not have to after this ;)Thanks for the review, keep them coming. Krazy4Spike you did try, but maybe it paid off. Blair and Josh probably won't be the catalyst you would like, but something else will. Wrighthangal Thanks, no C/T this time, maybe next time. Threewordseightletters thank you. Anataly you are right it is October so I guess I should post. Good job I have one ready then. Thanks.

Ok guys thanks for your patience with me. If you are very nice people I might try to change to posting every two weeks. Read and Review, and I might be back soon

Chapter 13: The start of something new

The door to Chuck's suite opened and Mila walked into Chuck's living room. The big clock facing her told her it was six twelve PM. She knew he would be another hour at least before he was home. She dropped her bags and threw her keys on the table. She was slightly taken aback by the woman's bracelet sitting on the table. Mila picked it up and looked at closer. It had the letters "BW" engraved in it. She sighed and put it back on the table. She wandered into his bedroom. Sitting on Chuck's nightstand was his phone. She couldn't help herself. She was now suspicious of what was going on with Chuck and Blair. She picked the phone up and unlocked it. She remembered he had pictures of their last visit to the Hamptons on it. They would remind her that it was her Chuck wanted to be with. Then she saw it. There staring straight in the face was a fact she was trying to avoid. It was a photo of Blair and Tabitha in Chuck's suite. She could tell it was his suite because there was the ugly vase he insisted on keeping because it was an heirloom. She locked the phone and set it back down, knowing what she had to do.

Chuck came into the suite three hours later. He was snowed under with paper work and had brought a good bit of it home. He saw the bags straight in front of him and frowned. He knew Mila was home but there were six bags in front of him and Mila always travelled light. Most of her clothes stayed in the second wardrobe in his room. He knew this wasn't good. He pinched his nose and took a deep breath before walking into the living room. Mila was sitting on the bay window sill looking out over the city.

"What's going on Mila?"

Mila didn't move for a moment. She wasn't sure what to answer. She knew what she wanted to answer, and she knew what she should answer and they were two different things. She had to listen to her head this time. She owed it to herself, Chuck and Blair. Then she ran her hand through her hair and turned towards Chuck. He could see she had been crying and he walked towards her. She put her hand up to stop him. "I am going to go back to Ohio."

"Is there something wrong with your family? I can come with you if you like?"

"No it is nothing with my family. It's me, and it's you. It's the fact it is me and it is you, but not us."

Chuck unbuttoned his jacket and sat down on the chair, "What are you talking about?"

Mila looked back towards the window, "I am a photographer. It is what I always wanted to do. My Dad bought me a Fisher Price camera when I was five and since them I was obsessed with photos." She paused for a minute but did not look at Chuck because she knew if she did she might change her mind and she had to do this for her own sanity, "I think photograph a person takes can tell you more than a photo of the person."

"You are still not making sense."

"Chuck, you have a photo of Blair and Tabitha on your phone and you don't have one of me. I have sixty seven photographs of you and me together on my phone and I have thirty three of you. Doesn't that tell you something? I know it is a sad that I counted but I have been waited three hours for you. I had to do something."

"You know that my job is very demanding Mila. And you know where my office is. If you rang and told me you were here I would have come up."

"But you are never really here Chuck. Even if I had of rang, you would of come up for five minutes and then left again. I was ok with the way things were. I always assumed you put your work above everything else. Until Blair came back. You invented a job for her, you gave her the most popular suite to live in, you gave Tabitha part of your company. You don't do that for just a friend." Mila paused and took a deep breath, "I was ok with ignoring all that, I really was. Then I came up here and I found Blair's bracelet."

"Nothing happened between Blair and I. I was looking after Tabitha and she fell asleep. Instead of waking her I asked Blair to sleep here. That was it Mila, just to sleep."

Mila smiled sadly, "I never thought you slept with her, but you can't deny you three are like a family. I can't come between a family."

"She is not mine"

"I know, but you love her like she is. A love between a parent and a child is unbreakable. And I am happy that you found it. I always thought you would be a great Dad and you are."

"Mila…." Chuck stalled because he didn't know what else to say. It did tell him something. All the things he had had been pushing to the back of his mind for far too long came rushing to the forefront. He did love Mila but he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with Blair, always would be. And most of all, he did want to be Tabitha's Dad. He tried to hard not to love her but he did. He wished every day that Blair was going to tell him that she was his.

A tear rolled down Mila's cheek and she fiercely wiped it away. She ran her hands through her hair before standing up and turning towards Chuck, "You don't need to say anything. You can't help who you fall in love with Chuck. I am going to go and stay in the Hilton for a few nights then I am going to go home."

Mila walked over to Chuck. She kissed him on the cheek and then walked past him. She paused and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Maybe Chuck could learn to love her. She was about to turn round and ask Chuck if they could work of things but then he said something that made her decision final.

"I wish I could have been in love with you. You deserve somebody who loves you more than anything."

"So do you Chuck. And you deserve to be with somebody you love and that is clearly Blair."

The door closed and Chuck stood up. He looked around the suite to see how much it had changed since Mila had left. He realised there were no changes to the suite. He felt guilty because he clearly hadn't treated Mila the way he should have. He poured himself a large whiskey and took a sip of it. He had no idea what he felt. He knew he should feel sad but he thought he felt mostly relieved. Relieved that it was over, not because he didn't care about Mila but because he knew he couldn't hurt her anymore. He had always known that they had lasted so long together because they didn't spend that much time together. He was drinking out of habit rather than sadness.

~~~~

Blair and Tabitha were in her office. Blair was trying to get her work done before ten o'clock and she didn't think it was going to happen. She wanted both her and Tabitha to get a proper nights sleep. This week seemed to be nonstop in the hotel. She liked her job but nobody could possibly like their job so much that they still wanted to be in the office at this time of night. She looked over towards Tabitha who was sitting on the sofa pretending to read through some of Blair's paperwork. Blair rolled her eyes as the child scratched her head and then nodded. "Working hard there Tabs?"

"Yes, you owe me wages."

Blair laughed, "I'll get right on that. We won't be very much longer then we will have some ice-cream and cookies ok?"

"That's fine. I will read this now."

"Ok then."

Blair lifted the rest of the mail that was addressed to her and began to open it. Most of it was from companies trying to sell Chuck things he didn't want or need. Once again she started to make piles. There was a knock at the door and both Blair and Tabitha looked up to see Josh standing in the door way with two coffees and a bottle of juice, and some cookies. "I thought you ladies could use a little break seeing as you are both working hard."

"This working thing

"Yes a break sounds good." Blair took the coffee from Josh and blew on it before drinking it. She looked at Josh and frowned, "do you live here?"

Josh laughed, "no I live on the next block so it doesn't take me long to get home. I guess I like my job."

"I guess you do. I am only here more than you because I live here. But don't tell anyone that."

"Your secret is safe with me. Anyway, do you think you will be here for much longer?"

Blair smiled, "probably. I just want to get ahead with my work load. I am hoping to maybe get Saturday off and go somewhere with Tabitha. She spends too much time in this place now. We used to always go to the park and museums. I worry she misses that."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind." Josh turned to Tabitha, "Hello Tabitha, I don't think we have met yet. I am Josh, I work for your Mom."

"I thought this was Mister Chuck's hotel, do you not work for him?"

"Well yes, but your Mom is my boss, and Mr Bass is her boss so I guess I have two bosses."

"Wow, that's not fun for you."

Josh laughed, "you know it's not that bad. I like both my bosses. They're quite ok."

"That's good. I like your bosses too."

Josh lifted his phone and unlocked it, "Tabitha have you heard of Angry Birds?"

"No, why are they angry?"

Josh and Blair both had to stifle a laugh. Josh never really thought about why they were angry. He thought about it and realised that was a question only a child would ask, "I don't really know why they are angry but I do know how to play it. I could show you if you like?"

"You know that sounds good."

Josh walked over and sat down beside Tabitha. He started to tap the screen explaining to Tabitha what he was doing while he was doing it. He was about to tell her what to do when she did it anyway. "You are a smart wee cookie aren't you?"

"Yes", Tabitha stated as a mater-of-fact.

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Tabs you are meant to say thank you Josh."

"Oh, thank you Josh"

Josh smiled lifting his eyes to meet Blair, "that's no problem. You can't help it if you are smarter than me. I never paid attention in school so it's really my fault."

Blair got up and sat on the other side of Tabitha, "right I think it is my turn. I want to see what all the fuss is about."

"In a minute"

Josh chucked and Blair raised her head to give him a sarcastic comment. Before she could even open her eyes she was caught off guard by Josh's eyes boring into hers. For the first time she realised that they had chemistry together. There was something between them and she was unsure what. She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Oh look, they all fell down." Tabitha said punching the air. That broke Blair and Josh's eye contact and Blair quickly looked back down to the game.

"Awesome", Josh smiled, "ok next level"

Chuck got out of the lift in the lobby. He was busy replying to the emails he had been ignoring all day. His mind had been preoccupied with many things, including the break up with Mila. He did feel guilty that he wasn't more upset. He felt so guilty that he may have hurt her but the fact that Mila had broken up with him had showed him something. It showed him that he was totally ready to be a family with Blair and Tabitha. No matter who Tabitha belonged to in the past, he wanted her to be part of his family now. Blair had come back and since then he knew they were meant to be. They were Blair and Chuck. They were undeniable. He smiled to himself as he approached the office. He lifted his head up from his phone and saw Tabitha and Blair sitting on the sofa. Then he saw Josh walk over and sit beside Tabitha handing her a cookie. Josh said something to Blair and she lifted her head up and laughed. Chuck smiled and turned back towards the elevator. She might have been his Blair, but it was clear he was no longer her Chuck.


	15. Chocolate kisses

A/N: I am back already. I know I am shocked too. This post had to come out and it came out faster than I expected. **Sandra** I had to deal with Mila before Chuck and Blair ever had a shot. I hope there will be a smile in your next review ;) **Ariellangy** thanks. Hope you like this post! **Twilighted4eternity** no he wasn't happy, but it did have a positive effect. **Krazy4spike** Thanks. He was smiling because he heard Blair laugh. **Kayla** I think he will be ok. **Wrighthangal** please don't be sad. Thanks for the review. **Issabell** awesome review. Thank you. **Trosev** I owed it to Mila for her to go nicely. I like Josh, it's not his fault. He didn't know what he was in the middle of. **BekaRoo** :D to you too. **Katie** Woohoo and another one. You are right, it is a Chuck/Blair fic. Thanks for the review.

Ok this post did not end the way I thought it was going to but hey I guess it was supposed to end like this. And I have the next post planned out. I hope you guys like this post. Read and review please.

Chapter Fourteen: Chocolate kisses

Chuck was in his office trying to catch up on work. He had been ignoring it for too long and now it really had to be done. His accountant was going to kill him if he saw the state of his books. He decided he was going to need some fuel if he was going to get through all of this by five o'clock today. He rang the front desk and ordered some coffee and a sandwich. As much as he tried to concentrate, all he could think about was seeing Blair, Tabitha and Josh last night. They looked like a family and although he didn't want to admit it, that did hurt him. It made him realise he wanted them to be his family. To be the family he never had. He had thought about all day and it was starting to drive him insane. He sighed and put his head on the table.

There was a knock on the door. "Just put it on the table."

"Put what on the table?" Tabitha asked a little confused, "I don't have anything."

Chuck looked up and saw Tabitha standing at the door in her school uniform with her school bag on her back. He smiled at her, "sorry Miss Tabitha, I thought you were somebody else."

Tabitha walked over and stood beside Chuck's desk, "Are you sad Mister Chuck?"

Chuck smiled, and took her school bag from her back before he lifted her onto his desk, "No just a little bit stressed. I have a lot of work to do. How was school today?"

"It was ok. They sent me some papers home for Mom."

"Can I see them?"

Tabitha nodded and lifted a pile of folded up papers out of her school bag. She handed them to Chuck who unfolded it and read through them. "This one is about extracurricular activities. They want you to pick two of them. There is music, dance, and sports. Which one do you want to do?"

"Music and dance."

"Do you want to play the piano, the violin, the cello or the flute?"

"The piano I guess. I don't know the others."

"Ok so piano and ballet. Does that sound ok?"

Tabitha nodded. Chuck filled in the rest of form. Tabitha sat on the desk and swung her legs while she watched Chuck. The door opened and a girl came in with a plate of food. She smiled as she put the food on the table. Chuck thanked her and then she left. Tabitha lifted two fries from the table and put them in her mouth. She smiled at Chuck who couldn't help but grin at the child.

"So Miss Tabitha, what are the rest of the papers?"

Tabitha handed Chuck two other envelopes, "probably telling you I am a genius."

Chuck laughed, "probably seeing as you are a little genius."

Tabitha looked at him and nodded seriously. Tabitha lifted another handful of fries and popped them into her mouth one at a time. Chuck rolled his eyes to her and then turned his attention back to the letters in front of him. He opened them and read them, "ok this is all your vacation days. Wow far too many if you ask me", Chuck smiled at her before looking back down at the papers, "and this one is a list of things you need for school, books, art supplies, ballet shoes. Such a lot of things Miss Tabitha."

"Mister Chuck, why do you always call me Miss Tabitha?"

Chuck looked up at Tabitha with an amused look on his face. He realised that he did always call her Miss Tabitha but now it was just a habit, "well why do you call me Mister Chuck?"

"Well that is your name. Mine is just Tabitha."

Chuck tapped her lightly on nose, "well as far I am concerned it is Miss Tabitha"

Tabitha smiled, "I do like you Mister Chuck. As much as I like Mommy and I love her."

Chuck was a little taken back by what Tabitha had just said. She had basically said that she loved him and he didn't know how to reply to that. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Tabitha's mind had already moved onto the next thought. "Do I really get to do ballet like Angelina Ballerina and wear pink shoes?"

"I don't know who she is, but you do get to ballet. We can go get you pink ballet pumps if you like."

"Yes please. This hotel is boring today."

"Ok, let's go."

Chuck set Tabitha back onto the floor. He lifted his suit jacket from the back of his chair and put it on. He fixed his tie, and put his hand out for Tabitha. They walked into the hotel lobby and were met by Blair, "hey, where are you two going too?"

"We are going shopping; Miss Tabitha needs things for school. Would you like to come with us? We won't be that long."

"That sounds good, but my boss has given me a lot of work to do."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I think he will understand. I don't really fancy the sandwich my assistant picked, so why don't we get some lunch afterwards."

"Can we have chocolate cake?" Tabitha asked.

Chuck smiled, "I think I can find somewhere that serves chocolate cake for you."

"Awesomes."

Blair smiled and ruffled Tabitha's hair, "don't tell Chuck but I know the place that serves seventeen different types of chocolate cake. We can guide him there without him even knowing it."

"I think that is awesome," Tabitha whispered loudly to Blair, "but hurry up."

Blair rolled her eyes, "ok then, let me just grab my bag and a coat."

XxXx

Chuck, Blair and Tabitha were sitting in the café around the corner from the hotel. They had finished shopping for a while ago, and were watching the people rush by the window. Blair was sipping a latte while Tabitha was teaching Chuck all her rules for being a boss. It was certainly teaching Blair something, it was teaching her that her daughter would probably be president one day.

"Hey Miss Tabitha why don't you go and play with those toys over there? Then we can get an ice-cream on the way back to the hotel."

"Ok Mister Chuck."

Blair watched Tabitha until she settled down with a jigsaw puzzle on the mat. She turned back to Chuck who was watching Tabitha too, "she doesn't have much to learn does she?"

Chuck smiled before meeting Blair's eyes, "I honestly think we need to ring NASA. She is a genius."

"You know, I never thought I would see it."

Chuck frowned, "see what?"

"See the day you would all soft and gooey."

Chuck laughed, "I wish I could defend myself and say I am still a tough ass but she has too much of an effect on me. It is a little pathetic but I am pretty sure that child could get me to do pretty much anything by just asking."

"Interesting," Blair grinned, "I might just have to test that out sometime."

"That's just plan mean. I lay out my soul to you and you just make jokes."

"I am shocked, that you think you have a soul." Blair nodded seriously. She realised her eyes were locked into Chuck's and she didn't know how to break it. She forgot where she was and realised that she needed to break this tension, "So, mmh... when is Mila back in town?"

Chuck looked away. He realised he hadn't mentioned the break up to Blair yet. He took a quick sip of his coffee, and glanced over to check Tabitha was still playing on the mat, "she probably isn't coming back. We broke up just before she left."

Blair set her coffee back down on the table and put her hand on Chuck's arm. He felt the warmth in her hand from where she had been holding her cup. He quickly glanced at her hand and then back up to meet her eyes. A small smile was on her face, "I'm sorry Chuck, are you ok?"

"You know I am perfectly fine with it. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Not if it's true. When its right, its right and when it's not ending it should make you feel better. You'll have no problem finding someone else", Blair smiled sipping her coffee.

"I think I found her a long time ago."

Blair froze. She held the cup over her lips for a second. She knew what Chuck meant; it was obvious what he meant. She didn't know what to do. Her heat was screaming for her to put down the cup and kiss him. She wanted to kiss him more than anything right now that it was all she could think about. She forgot where she was, she forgot everything else except for Chuck. She always thought the movies exaggerated when the background noise faded out but it really did. She set the cup down on the table without taking her eyes Chuck. All she could hear was her heart beat. She leaned in and put her hand on Chuck's face, "I really hope you mean me."

Chuck laughed and kissed Blair softly on the lips, "of course I mean you. It's always been you Blair."

"Wow I just kissed Chuck Bass, I feel like I am sixteen again."

Chuck laughed and kissed Blair on the forehead, "I kiss like a sixteen year old boy. That does wonders for my ego." Chuck quickly sought out her lips again.

"Stop fishing for compliments." Blair mumbled against his lips, "You kiss like you always did."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well I keep coming back don't I?"


	16. The night after the morning before

A/N: Ok I have probably watched too much Secret Life but this is the result. There will be drama coming but for the next couple of posts it is all happy. Yes I have actually planned out the next eight posts so I should be posting more often. **Krazy4spike** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **Stella** I said Josh was going to be a catalyst. There is a twist coming but there will be happiness for while. Thanks for the review. **Wrightangal** I'm glad I made your day. I have read you hint and taken it onboard ;) **Bekaroo** thanks. **Trosev** thanks for reviewing. **Svenjen** thanks. **Prinniegg** thanks I love your review. Ok until next time read and review.

Chapter fifteen: The night after the morning before

Blair was sitting at the desk in her suite looking out over New York. She was supposed to be completing paperwork but her mind was elsewhere. She was still in the café being kissed by Chuck. After a few more kisses, Chuck's phone rang and he was called back to work. He told Blair to take the rest of the day off, and she did. She stayed in the café for another hour playing with Tabitha and thinking about the kiss. She walked through the park showing Tabitha where she had came as a little girl, and thinking about the kiss. She walked through Fifth Avenue window shopping and thinking about the kiss. After a day of living in a fairytale she was now back to reality and back to work.

She really wanted to go and see Chuck. She knew she couldn't , this was not high school anymore. The kiss might not mean what she hoped it did. She had always thought in the back of her head that at some point they might end up together but she would never admit that it what she wanted. Blair dragged her eyes from the window and back down to the work in front of her. She had far too many letters to answer and not enough time to do it. She turned on her laptop and was greeted by a photograph of Tabitha. Chuck had taken it the day he took them both to the park for a picnic. She was standing in the park ankle deep in autumn leaves with a huge grin on her face. It was the happiest Tabitha had ever looked in a photograph. She opened a blank word document and tried to concentrate on work. She had three letters to write and they needed to sound professional. Blair lifted her coffee cup and took a big sip of it. When she put it back down to saw Tabitha standing beside it.

"Hello, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I don't want to." Tabitha answered matter-of-factly, "Can I help you work?"

"If I said yes I guarantee you would be sleeping in under three minutes. This would bore you."

Tabitha climbed onto Blair's knee, "what are you doing?"

"I am writing letter back to people who have asked if they can have an event here to tell them what it is going to cost."

"Boring."

Blair agreed with the child, as her phone bleeped. She picked it up and read the text from Josh telling her to remember it was cream bun day tomorrow and not to eat a big lunch. Her mind was immediately thrown from thinking about Chuck to thinking about Josh.

Blair laughed and kissed Tabitha on the cheek. She was about to tell her to go and amuse herself when the door knocked, "you want to go and answer that for me?"

Tabitha jumped off Blair's knee and walked over to the door. She answered it and Blair heard her say "I'm glad you are here because I am bored."

"Thanks Tabs."

Blair heard chuck laugh as he shut the door behind him, "well that will never do Miss Tabitha. It's a good job I brought you Hairspray on DVD."

"You did?"

"I did. Why don't you go and watch it in your bedroom, and I will see where your Mom hid the sweets."

"Awesome"

Chuck ruffled the child's hair as she tottered off towards the bedroom. He unbuttoned his jacket and walked over towards Blair. He pushed the papers back and perched on the desk, "are you after a raise?"

"No I am trying to get through this paper work. This is what happens when you drag me away from my desk during the work day, I have to do the work at night."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I won't do it again then."

"Good."

An awkward silence spread over the suite. Blair wasn't sure what to say to Chuck. She wasn't sure even where to look. She turned her eyes back to the computer and started to type again. She wanted to reach up and kiss Chuck but she refrained. Maybe Chuck was here to tell her yesterday was a mistake, or he just was going to pretend it didn't happen. Blair suddenly felt sick at the thought. She wondered if this was going to mean she would lose her job. She wouldn't actually lose her job but she would have to leave and that would not be an easy thing to do. Tabitha would be secure, Blair knew Chuck would always support Tabitha.

"Stop thinking so much."

Blair lifted her head to look at Chuck. He raised his eyebrow and seemed quite amused by Blair. She bit her bottom lip still unsure of what to say.

"We kissed last night."

Blair smiled, "I know, I was there."

Chuck laughed, "well I know that but I figured the only way not to be awkward was to state the obvious. So we kissed last night, and I was hoping we could kiss tomorrow night when I take you out on a date."

"A date? Like dinner or something?"

"Yes like dinner or something. Tabitha can come too if you want or I can get Sarah to babysit her. They seemed to get along quite well last time."

Blair's head was still swimming. What was happening? Her and Chuck didn't do things like that. She wasn't even sure if he was being serious or if he was winding her up. "So you want to date me then?"

"Yes I want to date you. After we came back from the park I realised we have never been on a date. We have never dated and I think it would be a good idea to date."

"Chuck Bass has just said the word date four times. I do wonder if the world is going to end today?"

Chuck laughed, "no the world is not going to end today. Maybe after our date it will."

"Five times now, and I haven't said yes you know."

xXx

Chuck left Blair to finish her work and snuck into the bedroom to see Tabitha. She invited him to watch Hairspray with her, and as much as he wanted to refuse he simply couldn't. Tabitha was singing along with the characters and giving Chuck a low-down on who was who and what kind of person they were. Chuck was building up to ask Tabitha what he needed to ask her. He took a deep breath and paused the movie.

"So Miss Tabitha I need to ask you something?"

"Yes Tracey's Mom is a man. It's funny."

Chuck stared at the child for a moment until he realised what she was talking about. He smiled, "thank you for clearing that up but that was not what I was going to ask you. I was going to ask you if it would be ok to take your Mom out on a date tomorrow night."

"A date? Like Lady and the Tramp?"

"I don't know what that is." Chuck frowned, "but I was going to take her for dinner and Sarah would maybe take you shopping or to the movies. Would you be ok with that?"

"Yes I think I would. And it is a movie."

Chuck smiled "that's good to know."

"You should watch it, it would help."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "I'll get right on that."

"Where are you taking her?"

"I'm not sure. Where do you think I should take her?"

"For spaghetti, like in Lady and the Tramp. It's romantic."

"I'm really going to have to watch this movie aren't I?"

"Yes."

"So any other advice you have for my date?"

Tabitha bit her lip as she thought for a moment, "yes wear a tie, and shiny shoes."

"Thanks. I will have my shoes cleaned tonight then." Chuck smiled and pressed play on the movie. Tabitha lifted a sweet and put it in her mouth. She smiled at Chuck and then moved closer to him, resting her head on his arm.

A while later when Blair came into check on them, she found them both sleeping in her bed. She kicked her shoes off and pulled back the covers. She climbed in and put her arm over Tabitha. Chuck placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over hers. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep happy.


	17. Change of plans or change of heart?

A/N: Sorry I have been gone a little longer than I intended. I have had staff issues and they have consumed me. I am back now and I have been catching up on Gossip Girl. So I have a plan for this story, which I wish the writers would take heed of. *sigh* Anyway enough of my rambling. **Prinniegg** thanks. The date is coming up in the next post. **Svenjen** thank you. I am with you on that. **Stella** Thank you. You are getting more now. **Trosev** Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you liked it. **BekaRook** Thanks, the date will be interesting. **Wrightangal** Thank you. **Rach xTx** I'm glad you are reading. They will be together. Thanks. **Anataly**, thank you.

Ok keep the reviews coming, hope to be back soon.

Chapter sixteen: Change of plans or change of heart?

Chuck sat in the living room waiting for Tabitha to come out. He picked up his phone and checked his emails. He finally got the email he was waiting on. A huge smile spread across his face. When he put his phone away he saw Tabitha standing in front of him. He fixed his tie and tried tone down the smile, "Hello there Miss Tabitha. I didn't see you there."

"What are you smiling at?"

It clearly didn't work, now it was time to lie, "I was smiling because I get to spend time with you."

"Oh ok."

Chuck quietly sighed in relief, he didn't think he would ever be able to lie to Tabitha but it was clear when he had too he could. He didn't want to dwell on lying to her too much. "Are you ready to go? I can take you to school on my way to my meeting."

"Yes. I'll get Mom."

"I'm right here." Blair smiled as she emerged from the bedroom. She walked over to the counter and lifted her purse. She took out some money and handed it to Tabitha, "put that in your bag, it's for the trip next week."

Chuck opened Tabitha's school bag, "are you going somewhere nice?"

"We are going to the zoo. We are learning about animals in class this week."

"That sounds like fun. I will have someone find you a camera so you can take pictures of the animals. You can bring them back and show your Mom and I."

"Can I put some on my wall?"

Chuck smiled, "of course you can. We will get them blown up really big. It will be like you are living in the zoo."

"That will be awesome."

"Ok well I will put that back in your bag and I'll get everything sorted once I drop you off at school." Chuck smiled and slipped it the letter back into Tabitha's bag. "Give your Mom a kiss before we go."

Tabitha walked over and kissed Blair on the cheek. She turned back to Chuck, "your turn".

Chuck couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. He walked over towards Blair and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Blair couldn't help herself and smiled like an idiot. She returned the kiss and then kissed Tabitha on the cheek, "ok now that we have got that out of the way will you please go to school young lady. If you are late it's me that will get into trouble."

"Ok, see you later Mom."

Chuck gently ushered Tabitha towards the door, "I'll be in meetings most of the day but can I take you out to dinner tonight? "

"Sure, where are we going?"

"I'll text you when I figure that out."

Blair frowned as Chuck kissed her once more on the cheek as he herded Tabitha out the door, still texting on his phone. Blair stared at the door for a few minutes trying to work out what Chuck had just said. He was only crypt like that when he was trying to hide something from her. She was distracted by her phone beeping. She picked her phone and sighed, it was work. She couldn't worry about what Chuck was up too, she had to worry about what the press where up to.

xXx

Once Blair had dealt with the press and answered all the emails she checked the time, it was five to one. Her phone bleeped again. Gossip Girl seemed determined to ruin her life. Chuck had been spotted with a mysterious blonde. She was sure it was just Serena, wasn't she? She found she had five minutes on her hands before she had to go into the next meeting. She flicked onto the internet and without thinking she logged onto Gossip Girl. She realised that she was there to check up on Chuck. She wanted to know more about who this blonde was and what Chuck was up too. She had to know what he was up too. She pinched her nose. She couldn't let Gossip Girl get into her head like this. The blonde was probably a business colleague. He said he had meetings. Meetings. That was pretty vague. His evasiveness had been bugging her the whole morning. It was wrong because she had no right to be doing this. Chuck and she weren't anything yet, they had more than a business relationship but less than a couple. She looked outside the window and chewed on her lip. Time on her own was a bad thing when she was worried. She knew she should shut down the website but instead she clicked on the tracker button. Chuck was three blocks away from the hotel. The street was mainly a residential area. Now her imagination was on overdrive. He was probably just taking a walk. He probably wasn't still with the blonde, was he? No he wasn't. There was no need to panic, or to trust Gossip Girl. Wasn't the last time she trusted Gossip Girl the day before she left? Wasn't part of the reason she left because of Gossip Girl. She closed her laptop and stood up.

She looked up and saw Josh standing in front of her. She sighed as he dragged her back to reality, "I know I am running late. Have you got all the press packages ready?"

"They had to reschedule. The meeting is next Wednesday so you have the rest of the day free. If we run through tomorrow's agenda you could actually leave the office at a reasonable time."

Blair laughed, "is that because you want to leave the office while it is still light outside?"

"I could lie but that is part of the reason, but the other part is because I think you could do with getting out of the office."

Blair smiled, "ok so what are we doing tomorrow?"

"You have to meet with a client who wanted to hold a function here; you have a lunch with Mr Bass, and a meeting with all the department heads at three."

"Ok, well we can prepare for all in the morning. Go have fun Josh."

"You too."

Blair smiled as she sat back down at her desk. She had an hour to kill before she had to pick Tabitha up from school. She couldn't help herself. She opened the lid and clicked on Gossip Girl. Twenty minutes and Chuck was still in the same place with the same girl. What was he doing?

xXx

Blair arrived ten minutes early to pick up Tabitha. She stood outside the school gates and checked her email. She tried to ignore the whispers and stares she was getting from the other women. She knew they were probably Nanny's who spent too much time on Gossip Girl. She rolled her eyes at the phone and ignored them. She jumped when she felt a hand on her hip and a pair of lips on her cheek. She turned and saw Chuck smiling at her, "I sent you a text telling you I would pick Tabitha up."

"I never got it. My phone is playing up. Are you heading back to work now?"

"I think I might skive for another hour. Can I talk you into ducking behind the bike shed for five minutes?" Chuck smirked grabbing her waist.

Blair laughed as she slapped Chuck's hand, "we are getting looks from the other Mom's?"

"You know they are just jealous, you have the hottest guy in the Upper East Side?"

Blair faked a shock look, "you found out about him? And I thought I had been so careful."

Chuck kissed her nose, "not funny Miss Waldorf. What have you got on this afternoon?"

"Absolutely nothing. My meeting was cancelled. Why are you here? I thought you had meetings all day."

"No they finished early. So what is the plan for this afternoon?"

Blair noticed the change of subject and looked towards the door of the school. She didn't want Chuck to see her suspicion, "I might take Tabitha shopping, she needs new shoes. If that is ok with the boss that is?"

"Well only if the boss can skive with you. Although there is only so much shoe shopping one guy can take. Maybe a little shopping and then a museum or something?"

Blair laughed, "Are you sure you want to take our four year old child to a museum? I know she is smart but she is still a four year old."

Chuck looked in front of him. Blair had said our four year old child. Our child. It had a nice ring to it. He kissed Blair on the head, "our child?"

Blair eyes flashed up in a panic. She opened her mouth to apologise but when she saw him smiling she smiled too. He kissed her on the lips. The kiss was interrupted by his phone ringing. Blair groaned as Chuck pulled away to answer the phone. He flashed a quick guilty look at her and then his expression went blank and he spoke.

"Really? That soon…..Ok I am on my way."

Blair was about to ask him what that was about until Tabitha came bounding out towards them. Chuck lifted Tabitha up as she pushed a piece of paper towards him, "I painted a picture for you."

"You did? I'll put it up in my office. Why don't you and your Mom go shopping and I will meet up with you once I am done?"

"Where are you going?"

"It's just a work thing. I shouldn't be more than an hour." Chuck said kissing her on the head. He kissed Tabitha on the head and turned to leave.

"Where is he going Mom?"

Blair set Tabitha back on the ground, "I don't really know babe. Want to go shopping?"

"Sure. Can I get a monkey?"

"No."


	18. Date night take one

_A/N: I'm back with yet another apology. I know it has been longer than a month but I am hoping I can be excused since it was Christmas I am back now with the date! Krazy4spike Chuck is up to something but the question is what? Thanks for the review. Trosev thanks, you are right, it's Blair after all. Sandra thanks. Wrighthangal that was actually written before I had seen the episode where Chuck got Monkey. I saw that episode a few days later and could not believe it. I guess I am just so tuned in to Gossip Girl. CBBW3words8letters thanks, the date is finally here. BekaRoo no way! I always wanted a penguin, my brother actually adopted one for me one year for my birthday. The most awesome present ever. Svenjen, in about four chapters there will be mega Chair action, so you will get some from me. Thanks. Prinniegg please don't die. Thanks for the review. Thank, and aren't you clever ;) Anataly hello…I am sorry I kept you waiting. I would promise not to do it again but we both know I most likely will. Sorry. _

_Ok you guys know what to do. Let me know your thoughts on the date. Thanks_

_Chapter 17: date night take one_

Blair stood in front of the mirror and sighed. She was wearing a dress she had bought last week. She was unsure. It was something she would have worn when she was younger; it was something she would have worn before she left. Now she felt like she was playing dress up. It was far too nice for her to wear but she knew Chuck was taking her somewhere fancy so she had to be dressed up. She placed a hair band neatly on her head. It had a small black bow at the side. She cocked her head and tried to look at herself objectively. The dress was nice, the shoes were lovely, and the hair band was Blair Waldorf. She saw Tabitha in the mirror behind her, "Do I look ok?"

"You look pretty Mommy. I like the hair band."

"Thanks. Do you like the dress?"

"It's pretty and blue."

Blair laughed, "Well that's all a girl can ask for." She turned round to face Tabitha. She bent down and slipped a show onto her foot, "what do we think of the shoes?"

"Can I get them in my size?"

Blair laughed, "no but we will go shopping next week and get you new shoes."

"Red like Dorothy."

"Of course," Blair smiled, straightening herself back up. She couldn't help the nerves that were threatening to take over her whole body. She shook her head. This was silly; she was going for dinner with Chuck. It wasn't like she hadn't been up for dinner with him hundreds of time before. But somehow this was different. They were adults now, and this was the start of an adult relationship. It was totally different than anything that had happened with them in high school. If something went wrong there was more than her feelings to consider, and she couldn't hide in bed for three days with ice-cream. She had responsibilities now she thought looking at Tabitha, "are you ok with both me and Chuck going out tonight and Sarah staying with you?"

"Sure" Tabitha shrugged, "Sarah is cool. Can we bake cookies?"

"Of course you can", Chuck's voice came from behind them, "I will get Sarah to take you to the kitchen and you two can make whatever you want."

"You are pretty awesome Mr Chuck", Tabitha said as she walked past him into the living room, "oh and I like your suit."

"You're not so bad yourself Miss Tabitha", Chuck laughed ruffling her hair.

Blair stood up and straightened out her dress. She walked over towards Chuck and grabbed her bag, "well if you will excuse me I have a date I must get too."

Chuck smirked, "well why don't you blow him off and come out to dinner with me instead. I know this great place called McDonalds. You can get a burger for ninety-nine cents. It's an incredible deal."

"Wow, I am truly spoilt by my wonderful boyfriend."

Blair bit her lip for a minute waiting for Chuck to run off but instead he said, "Well what are wonderful boyfriends for if not spoiling their wonderful girlfriends."

The door knocked and Tabitha ran over to open it. Chuck kissed Blair's nose and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tabitha came back into the room with Sarah. Blair turned round and knelt down before Tabitha, "ok we are going to go now. Be good, don't burn the hotel down or get drunk."

"Bring Mr Chuck back with you, I kinda like him."

Chuck laughed and kissed Tabitha on the head before standing up straight, "see you later. Sarah has both mine and your Moms number if you need us. And I kinda like you too."

xXx

Blair was amazed that Chuck had done all this for her. She was on the roof of an abandoned building staring at the fairy lights everywhere. On the middle of the roof she saw a small table with a white tablecloth and candles on it. She turned and looked at Chuck, "not bad Bass."

Chuck laughed, "why thanks Waldorf, real compliment there.""

She walked forward slightly, over the rose petals, "only slightly cheesy" she laughed, "I'll give you an eight point five for effort."

"So generous. I am absolutely stunned at those marks. Now I think we should maybe eat before the food gets cold, considering we are on a roof."

Chuck pulled out Blair's seat and she tucked her dress underneath her. Chuck lifted her napkin and laid it on her knee, before pouring some Champaign in her glass. He then lifted the silver lid from her plate to revel her dinner. She looked down at the steak and fries on her plate. It was unlike her to eat anything like that but tonight she was going to break all the rules. Chuck sat down on the chair opposite her and lifted the lid off his own plate, "I know it seems a strange choice but wait until you try it. It is incredible."

"It smells it. Tabitha loves beef, I have no idea why but she does."

"I must remember that. I'll get the chef to cook her some for dinner tomorrow."

Blair rolled her eyes, "you do know that you spoil that child far too much don't you?"

"Well I like to spoil her. Plus I'd rather spend my money on her than let the government get it."

"Oh so it's really about taxes," Blair laughed "good to know."

Blair cut some of her steak and put it in her mouth; she covered her mouth with her hand, "you're right. It's amazing. I think I will demand you feed me this more often."

Chuck laughed, "I can do that."

Blair lifted her glass and took a big sip, "so where is everyone?"

"What?"

"Dan, Nate etc. Where are they?"

"I don't know where Humphrey is, Nate is working in LA now as a PR exec, who knew?"

"Really? That's a bit random."

"I know. It really was the best thing for him, he really loves it. And he does throw an awesome party."

Blair laughed, "are you being serious?"

"Yes, I will take you to one of them sometime. I think you will be completely shocked."

"I look forward to that. I can't remember the last time I went to a party. It was certainly before I had Tabitha. It will be something to look forward to."

Chuck was about to add something else when his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and then looked back towards Blair quickly before answering the phone, "yes?...Oh really…When can we meet?...Ok on my way." Chuck closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket, "I am so sorry Blair but I have to go. I have some contracts to sign and they really can't wait."

"That's ok, I will come with no."

Chuck stood up and buttoned his suit jacket, "trust me this will bore you. I will see you back at the hotel."

xXx

Blair walked back into the hotel feeling a little dejected. She thought tonight was going to be amazing, that tonight would really solidify her and Chuck's relationship. Instead he left her on the roof. She leaned on one of the pillars and slipped off her shoes. She was trying her hardest not to be mad at Chuck. If he had to work it wasn't his fault. She had always known how important Chuck's work was to her and that didn't mean she wasn't. She guessed she was just used to coming first in Chuck's life since she returned. It was selfish of her, she knew it but she had liked it. And she wanted it to continue.

She pressed the button to the lift. She had to get herself out of the funk before she got into the room. It was only half eight. Tabitha would still be up and it would be a good thing, she couldn't wallow but maybe a wee bit of wallowing would be good for her. She got into the lift and examined her make-up in the mirror and wiped under her eyes. She opened the door to her suite and through her shoes down beside the table. The pulled her hair band from her hair and ran her fingers through it. Tabitha came running out into the hallway with an apron on. She was covered in flour, her hair had big white streaks through it, "where's Mister Chuck? I am making him a cake."

"You are an absolute mess," Blair said before the child's question registered with her, "he had an issue with work. Do I even want to see the kitchen?"

"Yes it looks like it has been snowing. When we are finished me and Sarah are going to make flour angels?"

"What is a flour angel?"

Tabitha laughed, "It's like a snow angel but with flour. Do you want to help?"

"You know what babe, that sounds like exactly what I need to do. Let's go and make more mess."


	19. A four year olds New York

A/N: I haven't posted in a while but I have got a plan for the next six posts which will end this story and then at two am a few mornings ago a plan for a sequel formed in my head which I hope to start directly after this. Thank you for sticking with this story even though I never post and I just want to stress before you read this that since there will be a sequel Blair and Chuck stay together so no shouting at me! **Wrighthangal** I am wondering what you are wondering. Let me know. **Bfan** thanks, it will happen soon. **Svenjen** he seems like a jerk but he isn't. Thanks for the review. **Rauhlprincess** thanks for taking the time to read my story, I am so glad you like it, hopefully you will continue to do so. **Trosev** I am glad you like Chuck and Tabitha's relationship, I think you will like this post then and what I have planned for the sequel. Thank you. **Threewordseightletters** I don't think you will like this post very much but believe me when I say that Chuck and Blair will stay together, there is nothing to worry about with Josh. And Chuck is doing something good. There is one slight bad twist coming up but everything will be ok. **Bluck2nite** I feel so honoured that you put so much time into finding my story. He was leaving for something really important please please believe that. I know Chuck's intentions aren't clear now but it is important that they aren't yet. It won't devastate you I promise. The confusion might not be cleared in this post, but it will be cleared.

Once again thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you will stick will the sequel too. Read and reveiw

Chapter 18: A four year olds New York

Blair sat at her desk trying to cram as much work into the morning. She had a meeting to go to, her inbox was full and needed to be attended to urgently and none of her notes were in order. All she could really think about was where Chuck had gone last night. She had checked with his assistant first thing this morning and she said there had been no meeting. She knew she had no right to be suspicious, but then again, they were living together. Didn't that give her some right to ask questions?

The question of what their status was actually hurt her head. She couldn't think about that anymore. She was scared to ask the question; because she might not get the answer she wanted. Shouldn't she be worried about this meeting she was about to go to? That was what was really important now.

She sighed and rested her eyes on the heel of her hands. Tabitha looked up from her colouring book, "Did you hurt your eyes?"

"No babe, I am just a little stressed out, I have a meeting soon with big scary people."

"Give them chocolate cake," Tabitha says seriously, "that will make them big happy people."

"If only you were queen of the world, we would have no worries at all."

Tabitha nodded, "and the grass would be pink."

"Good morning Tabitha," Josh smiled as he entered the room, "how are we this morning?"

"Mom is scared of the big people and the grass is going to be pink," she answered his seriously.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows and looked between Tabitha and Blair, "big people and pink grass?"

"It's a Tabitha thing," Blair nodded. She had never realised that some people wouldn't get Tabitha's mind. It made her grateful that Chuck did get her. He was the only other person who had ever been close to her, and yet she never confused him. She laughed to herself; maybe it was because Chuck had the mind of a four year old too. Blair had obviously taking it for granted that anyone would fit into hers and Tabitha's world and now she really did feel guilty for not trusting Chuck. He clearly completed their little family. She looked back up to Josh, "I'm glad you are here I need another pair of hands. How long have we got?"

"Still have half an hour. Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes and could you grab Tabitha something to eat please?"

"Sure, be back in a sec"

Tabitha watched him as he went and then turned to Blair, "he's not very smart is he?"

"Tabitha!" Blair scolded, "that is not a very nice thing to say."

"Well Mr Chuck would have understood what I meant."

Blair rolled her eyes, "that is because Chuck lives in cuckoo land with you. I don't know what you are going on about. Does that make me stupid?"

Tabitha nodded her head, "I think it does."

"You are mean today. If you can't say something nice, you shouldn't say anything at all."

"Ok I'll be nice, but I do like Mister Chuck better than Josh."

She sighed and turned back to her work. She was really hoping this meeting went well. Then she could prove her worth to the company. "So do I" she muttered to herself. She knew she wasn't going to be able to concentrate not knowing what was going on with Chuck. She ran her hand through her hair, and clutched a clump of it before sighing and letting go of it. Josh came back into the room with two coffees and a sandwich for Tabitha.

"Thank you, you are a little star."

Josh smiled as he handed Blair one of the coffees and then set a plate down in front of Tabitha, "I hope this is ok for you."

"Thank you Josh" Tabitha said sweetly before looking at Blair for approval.

Blair nodded and smiled at her daughter. Tabitha looked relived that her Mom was happy with her. She eyed Josh carefully for a few seconds before turning to her food. Josh lifted the notes out of Blair's hands and quickly started to sort through them. She was extremely grateful he was here right now. Blair knew she needed to focus but her mind kept wandering. She took a big drink of coffee and set it back down, "right I think we should go and make sure the meeting room is ready." Blair lifted Tabitha off the table, "go and see Chuck, I will come and find you after my meeting."

Tabitha nodded, "ok, remember the chocolate cake."

Josh looked at Blair, "chocolate cake?"

"It's for the big people", Tabitha informed him as she strutted out of the room.

Josh stared after her for a moment before turning to Blair, "I get the feeling she doesn't like me."

"Don't take it personally, she's four half the time she doesn't even like me." Blair smiled, "right come on, it's time to face the big people."

Tabitha marched into Chuck's office with a determined look on her face. Chuck frowned and sat back in his chair. "Are you ok?"

"Josh didn't understand that I want pink grass or that the big people should eat chocolate cake."

Chuck lifted the child and set her on his desk, "well not everyone is always going to understand what you want. Lots of people that work for me don't understand what I want."

"Like Mommy?"

"No your Mom understands everything. But other people don't and then I just have to explain things to them. It's called life."

"Life sucks"

Chuck smiled, "yes it does little grasshopper."

Tabitha giggled, "Am I a grasshopper?"

"Yes a very little one, but a very smart one" Chuck tapped her gently on the nose and then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Chuck looked down at the papers on his desk, "I think I annoyed your Mom. I was meant to be with her last night but I had to go to a meeting in the middle of dinner."

"Buy her some cookies, that will fix it. Or a ring"

"Cookies and a ring? You are a genius my dear. I think you need to be president."

Tabitha shook her head, "I want to be a lawyer when I grow up and so I can tell people off."

"Well you are going to be good at telling people off, but you have to go to a big fancy school and it takes a lot of work to be Lawyer."

"You're silly Mister Chuck, you own New York so I can just be a lawyer when I get big."

Chuck laughed, "you think I own New York? I just own one business in a very big city with a lot of business. But I am sure they will let you be a lawyer. Who knows you might even be the youngest lawyer ever."

"They will, I know how to add and write my name."

Chuck laughed and kissed Tabitha on the head. He was always amazed at how she had an answer to everything, and to her the answers where always serious to her. He wished he could bottle her thought process, he was sure it would outsell alcohol and drugs combined. He wondered if that was how all four year old thoughts, or if it was just this one. "You are pretty awesome do you know that?"

"Of course. That's why I am a grasshopper."

Chuck laughed and kissed the child on the head, "it is indeed."

"How come you didn't go to the meeting with Mom?"

"Because your Mom and I do different jobs. She works a lot harder than I do, but that means I can than do fun things like take you for some ice-cream."

Chuck lifted Tabitha off the table and stood up. Tabitha slipped her hand into his and he smiled. He looked down at the child and for that moment he knew he had done the right thing by leaving Blair last night. He needed to have everything sorted as soon as possible and if that meant Blair was angry at him for a couple of the days than so be it. As they walked across the lobby Tabitha looked up at him, "I'm glad you don't work so hard Mister Chuck."

"Me too. After we get cookies will we go and get your Mom a present."

"She needs another pair of hands. I heard her say that to Josh."

Chuck laughed and lifted Tabitha up, "that's something people say when they have too much to do. I was thinking more like buying her a handbag or a nice necklace."

"No she needs a teddy. I have one to cuddle at night and I think she needs something to cuddle."

Chuck smiled, "Miss Tabitha you are a genius."

"I know"


	20. Lessons in keeping Mom

A/N: I had planned these events to happen over two posts but it just felt like they fitted together. I wrote a plan for this story a while ago, but yet it has gone in totally a different way. So tomorrow I need to rewrite my plan, I kind of have one in my head but it could change. Ok so Blair and Chuck had a vague conversation about why left in Chapter nine, but this chapter goes into more depth. **Krazy4spike** thanks for the review. His plan will become clear. **Wrighthangal**, she isn't Chuck biological child, and to be clear everything Blair says in this post is the truth. I will be introducing a lot more of Blair's past in the sequel (hint hint). Thanks for the review. **Rauhlprincess**, you know I need some Chair fluff too, next post I promise will have Chair fluff. Thank you for reviewing **Svenjen** I am sorry I worried you, my work just got crazy. I have started the next post so it should be that long. Thanks for the review. **Pty**, plently of Tabitha in this post. Thanks. **Trosev** thanks, I love writing Tabitha, she makes me so happy. **Sandra** Thanks. **Silentdreamsinthisheart**, thanks, your name is brilliant. **Bluck2nite** glad I make you smile. I have a plan for Tabitha in the sequel which I am looking forward to seeing how you will react. The fallout from this post will carry on into the next, and in these two posts we find out what happened that made Blair leave. Thanks for reviewing. **Prinniegg**, I had planned for that but once again, it may all change now, but his actions will be dealt with.

Right all you lovely people, I am off to bed. Read and review, and thank you all for sticking with me.

Chapter nineteen: Lessons in keeping Mom

Blair looked at the clock, it was six pm. She needed to get Tabitha her dinner before it got much later but she was avoiding Chuck. The whole meeting her mind was worrying about Chuck, and what he was up too. Was he trying to get out of the contract, or gain the whole hotel back? She rubbed her forehead, "stop it Blair, you are being a drama queen." She turned her laptop off and picked up her stuff. She turned the lights off as she left the office. She leaned on the wall and slipped her shoes off. Looking back up she saw Tabitha sitting on the couch colouring in. She scanned the lobby until she found Chuck standing with a man. He handed him something and then shook his hand. She wasn't being a drama queen anymore. He really was up to something.

She walked over to the couch and sat down beside Tabitha, "hey there, you ready for dinner?"

"Mister Chuck is going to get me dinner when he is finished."

Blair looked back over to Chuck, "do you know what he is up too?"

Tabitha shrugged, "he is probably telling that man what to do, that's his job."

Blair smiled and kissed her child on her head. She was right, this was probably some business deal that was stressing him out. She was being utterly self-involved and she had to stop. She lifted a crayon and joined Tabitha colouring in. "How about we both be very bad people and go and have ice-cream for dinner?"

Tabitha giggled, "that's crazy, and Mister Chuck isn't finished yet. He has to eat dinner too."

"Well he can come and join us later. Come on, it will be fun."

"Ok then, but tomorrow you have to eat some carrots."

Blair laughed, "You have got yourself a deal."

Blair got up and slipped her shoes on. She brought Tabitha into her office. She quickly lifted her phone and her purse. For a second she thought about texting Chuck but she quickly changed her mind. She took Tabitha by the hand and led her out of the office, "so what kind of flavour do you want?"

"Vanilla and Chocolate."

"Two flavours?" Blair exclaimed, "I suppose so, but just this once"

Blair walked through the lobby and caught sight of Chuck giving the man a cheque and then shaking his hand. The man shook Chuck's hand and left. Tabitha saw Chuck and quickly let go of Blair's hand and ran towards him. Blair sighed, and realised she couldn't avoid him right now. She walked towards Chuck.

"I am taking Tabs for some ice-cream, and I need to grab a few things."

"I'm getting two flavours."

Chuck stroked the child's hair "wow two flavours. Can you bring me a tub back?"

"Are you not coming with us?"

"I can't Miss Tabitha, I have to work. But I promise I will try to finish before you are sleeping."

Tabitha smiled, "will you read me a story tonight?"

"I would love too, you just let me know which one." Chuck smiled at the child and then looked over to Blair, "will I be able to understand the words?"

Blair laughed, "probably not, but Tabs will help you. Haven't you heard, she is a genius."

"Yeah she is", Chuck said winking at Tabitha. An awkward silence spread between the two of them. Blair bit her lip and looked up at Chuck. She was about to apologise for avoiding him when Tabitha intervened, "Mom my ice-cream."

"Right let's go", Blair smiled quickly glancing down at Tabitha before meeting Chuck's gaze once again, "can I bring you anything back?"

"No thanks, just you two go and have fun", Chuck answered leaning down to kiss Tabitha on the head. He took something out of his pocket and slipped it into Tabitha's hand and winked at her. She grinned back at him and skipped towards to door. Blair looked up at Chuck, "I won't be long, I just want to get her out of the office for a while. She knows far too much about this hotel."

"Don't worry, you girls have fun. You are off the clock now. You work too hard."

"Thanks", Blair smiled and followed Tabitha out the door. Once she was sure Chuck was out of sight, she sighed and pinched her nose. She took Tabitha's hand and led her down the street.

xXx

Blair lifted Tabitha onto a stool in the ice-cream shop. Tabitha lifted her ice-cream and smiled at Blair. The ice-cream shop was nearly empty, Blair was grateful for some peace and quiet. She took a spoonful of her ice-cream and thought for a minute, "how was school today?"

"I made a picture, I can bring it home tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"It's of my family, you, me and Mister Chuck. We are learning about our families. Mister Chuck is family isn't he?"

Blair wasn't sure how to answer that. She realised she had underestimated the attachment Tabitha had formed with Chuck. "Yeah pet, he is part of our family. Do you like him?"

"I love Mister Chuck, he is awesome."

Blair laughed, "yeah he is."

Blair looked up as the door opened to the shop. She dropped her spoon, and she was sure she was about the pass out. It was the one person she had been dreading to see since she got back to New York. She wasn't even sure what she was doing her. Carbs were her worst nightmare. Blair was so distracted she failed to hear what Tabitha had said to her.

"Mom?", Tabitha exclaimed loudly, "do you love him?"

Blair swallowed as she realised she wasn't going to be able to sneak out. Tabitha's question had drawn attention to them. She looked back at her daughter, and the reality of the question sunk in. She tried to focus but the only thing she could come up with was, "yes".

Eleanor Waldorf was looking straight at her. Blair thought she was going to throw up as Eleanor looked directly at Tabitha. Blair could see her mother do the maths in her head, and then as the penny dropped. Her mother had realised that Blair had not done what she was told. Blair looked down at her daughter, "you know that I love you more than anything right?"

"Yes, I love you too Mom."

Eleanor walked up to the table, "hello Blair, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Blair, where have you been? You just left."

"Left where?" Tabitha asked, "I'm Tabitha, what's your name?"

"Her name is Eleanor. Go and pick out some flavours to take back to the hotel. You can have anything you want, remember to get Chuck one too."

Tabitha did as she was told. Blair was silent until her daughter was out of earshot. She could not bring herself to take her eyes off her as she spoke, "you will not tell her who you are."

"Why didn't you tell her who I am, and why didn't you tell me you were back. I will have a room prepared for you."

"No you will not. I do not have to tell you anything. You lost that right when you told me to have an abortion. I needed help and the one person I thought would help just abandoned me."

"You were nineteen, you were too young to have a baby. I thought you would realised that if you didn't have me and Cyrus to fall back on."

"So telling me to have an abortion or else was your answer. I left because of you, you didn't believe me, you told me I was no longer your daughter and then when I was pregnant you blamed both him and Chuck."

"Blair I thought it would have been better if you had just forgotten about it."

"He raped me mother, how could I forget that." Blair spat angrily, "I only ever could be with a guy one other time and I was so drunk I didn't remember it."

"I know what Carter Baizen did was terrible but Blair I needed his father's money or my business was going to go under. I was only thinking about you. And the fact you were carrying his baby…."

"How many times, she is not his. Do you want a DNA test? Carter was smart, he used a condom so it couldn't be traced. I got pregnant after I left. I told you all this and yet you still don't believe me."

"I do believe, just I think it isn't as black and white as you claim. Maybe you needed to say no a bit clearer."

"Oh wake up Mother, when someone like Carter hears no he takes it as an challenge because he is not used to it."

"But what about Chuck's part in this? He is not so innocent."

"No, I am not having this conversation with you again. I just can't."

Blair said as Tabitha re-joined her with two tubs in her hand. "I got him two flavours. I gave him the money Mister Chuck gave me, is that right?"

"Yes, good girl."

"He is not her dad Blair, that is an important thing to remember", Eleanor said sharply

"He may not be her father, but he is her dad. He took us both in, he is putting her through school, he carries her to bed when she falls asleep on the sofa. He is her dad."

Blair took Tabitha by the hand and led her out of the shop. She blinked furiously to try and stop the tears falling. She knew Tabitha was talking but her brain could not comprehend the words. She felt like she was loosing it, and right not she had no idea what to do. Her mother had just rehashed all of her old wounds and she didn't think they were going to close this time. Once she reached the hotel she sent Tabitha straight to Chuck's office, and she rushed into hers. She closed the door and walked over to the window. Only then did she allow herself to finally give in, and the sobbing started. When it would stop, she didn't know.


	21. Fix you

A/N: I rewrote my plan so there are only four posts left after this one. I am hoping to have the fic finished just after Easter. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, and I have learnt that having a plan is worth it now. This post was supposed to go a totally different way but thanks to **Bluck2nite**, I realized that I needed a bit of cute Chuck/Blair myself so chances are so did you. **Krazy4spike** thanks. **Trosev**, are you shocked it is this soon? I am! Thanks for the review. **Iheartchair** yes, more Chuck and Blair here. Thanks for reviewing. **Amxoxo** thank you, here's some more. **Wrighthangal**, I hope your brain feels better after this post! That fact that you sided with Eleanor really amused me, so thanks for that. I'm glad you have got it, Chuck is not her biological father but he is her Dad. Thanks for the review, I am looking forward to writing that part. **Bfan** thank you. **Pty**, you will find out how he reacts now, and it is different to how you might expect. **Bluck2nite**, Chuck knows what happened, remember what he said when Blair came back? It is dealt with in this post. Thanks for the review. **Svenjen**, thanks. Ok read and review you lovely people.

Chapter twenty: Fix you

Chuck knocked gently on Blair's office door. When there was no answer he quietly opened the door and let himself in. He found her sitting on the floor behind her desk. Her mascara had dried into her cheeks and her eyes were red. He unbuttoned his jacket and sat down beside her. He held out his arm, and Blair leant against his chest as a fresh wave of tears streamed down her face. He was unsure of how long he had held her like that, but when the tears finally stopped he kissed her on the top of her head.

"You saw your Mom didn't you?"

Blair nodded, "did Tabitha know who she was?"

"No, she just said her name. No other Eleanor can have this effect on you."

"I'm sorry, I know I need to get work done."

"Don't even think of that. You and I both need a few days off. They can cope with out us. And if they can't I'll put Tabitha in charge, that will soon get everything running smoothly."

Blair almost laughed. Chuck took a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it too her. She wiped her eyes and then curled it up in a ball. Chuck's fingers gently caressed her arm. Blair started to fidget with her dress, "Chuck…."

"Yes?"

"I was horrible to you. I don't understand how you don't hate me or throw me out."

"Do I really need to explain it to you?', Chuck asked softly, he put a hand underneath her chin and turned her face towards him, "I love you, I have loved you since I was fifteen, probably even before that. You need to realize that I am not going anywhere. If you cry, if you yell, if you trash the suite, I will still love you."

A fresh set of tears fell from Blair's eyes. Chuck watched her unsure of what to say. He thought saying that might of stopped the tears. Chuck wiped away a tear with his thumb, "what's wrong?"

"These are happy tears now. You still love me."

"Happy tears? That's a new one." Chuck smiled, "I thought you maybe were just here for the awesome rooms."

"Chuck I love you too. You brought me back to life, I didn't think I would be able to come back to New York after what happened."

"I think we both needed to come back to life. Blair, Carter raped you because I stole his money. It's me who deserves to be punished. I spent so long looking for you because I needed to make it right. Or at least try too."

Blair was silent for a minute. She was relieved that Chuck had found her. She had thought about not coming back to the hotel, but she realized that here, in Chuck's arms was exactly where she needed to be. She sighed, "Carter raped me because he was not used to hearing the word no. It's not your fault Chuck, and I never blamed you. And it's not why I stayed away so long. My Mom knew about everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

Blair took a deep breath. She kissed Chuck's hand and extracted herself from his arms. She stood up, and walked over to the office door. After locking it she lifted a cardigan from the hook and slipped it on, wrapping it round herself. She curled herself up on the sofa, "I never told anyone this. I even lied to Serena but my Mom knew I was pregnant. I rang her when I found out. She thought the baby was Carter's but she isn't. She told me to have an abortion. That was the last time I spoke to her, until today."

Chuck sighed, and sat down beside Blair, he rested his hand on her leg, "I'm sorry Blair. I wish things with your Mom were different. I know what it's like to loose your family."

"Tabby asked me today if you were part of our family. So I didn't loose my family today, and I didn't loose them when I left. My family is right here in this hotel. It's all I need." Blair was silent for a minute. She curled back up beside Chuck, "you know my Mom blames you for everything."

"Oh I know. Eleanor only spoke to me once after you left, and told me that she hoped I would die lonely and miserable because that it what I deserved."

"I'm sorry Chuck, my mother is clearly mentally unstable. Let's hope I got my Dad's genes or you are in for a shock."

"I know you got your Dad's genes, because your mother doesn't have a heart and you have a pretty amazing one."

Blair smiled as Chuck kissed the top of her head. Her mind drifted back to her mother and she sighed, "you know what, I need to get back to work."

"Blair don't be silly, take the rest of the afternoon off. Go and spend time with Tabitha, take her shopping or go see a movie."

Blair sat up straight, "thanks for the offer but right now I need to work, because if I don't I will just end up wallowing in self pity, which I have been doing for too long today. I have a pile of research I want to do, and it will help to focus on it"

"Are you sure? It sounds like you have had a bit of a dramatic morning. I don't really care if you want to skive some more."

Blair smiled, "I know, thank you for that, but right now I want to get lost in some research. I'm becoming a bit of a geek."

"I always had a thing about seducing a geek. I might need to see you about that later."

Blair laughed, "I'll dig out my old school uniform."

"Oh now we are talking."

Chuck kissed Blair on the head, "I'm going to go and check on Tabitha. Will you be ok?"

"Yes really, I need to be on my own for a bit. Thanks Chuck."

"Ok but no more tears, she isn't worth it."

Blair nodded, "I know"

xXx

Chuck opened the door to the playroom, and saw Tabitha sitting on the floor coloring in. He sat down on the floor beside her, and set a plate of cookies in front of her. "I thought you could use a snack."

"Thanks Mister Chuck." Tabitha smiled handing him a crayon, "is Mom ok?"

"Yes, she's fine, she just saw somebody who wasn't very nice. Are you ok?"

Tabitha nodded, "this is my favorite room ever. It's ever nicer than my bedroom."

"You don't like your bedroom?"

"No it is a bit boring, it needs more pink."

Chuck smiled, "I think I can handle that, you just might have to wait a few weeks, but then you can have a pink bedroom."

Tabitha was silent for a moment, then she looked at up Chuck "who was that lady Mom was talking to in the shop?"

Chuck stared at the page. He thought this question would come up, he should have asked Blair what she wanted to say but now he would have to answer it himself, "she was a lady called Eleanor that your Mom knew when she lived her before."

"Mom lived with you before?"

"No, she lived in New York before. We actually lived near each other and we went to the same school."

"Do you know that lady?"

Chuck really wished he could answer this question differently but for some reason he could not live to the child, "yes I know her from a long time ago. She doesn't like me that much."

"I don't think she likes Mom very much either, she didn't smile when she was talking to Mom like you do."

"Miss Tabitha, you do not have anything to learn do you?"

"I do", Tabitha said seriously looking up at Chuck, "I have to learn my times tables and the names of all the planets."

"That won't take long for someone with your brains. I think you will be running this hotel before you are ten."

Tabitha laughed, "don't be silly. That's your job."

"Well I am getting old, I might need to retire soon, and since I only have you and your Mom, you are going to have to become the boss and tell everyone what to do."

"Including Mom?"

"Well even I don't tell your Mom what to do." Chuck leaned in close to Tabitha and whispered, "don't tell anyone but your Mom scares me a lot."

"If you take away her shoes she is very small, then you can probably pick her up."

Chuck laughed, "why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because you're not me." Tabitha said and then sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"I think Mom needs some cookies to make her happy, and maybe a balloon."

"Well how about I pick you up after school tomorrow and we get her some?"

Tabitha sat up and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, "thanks Mister Chuck, you are the best."

Chuck smiled and wrapped his arms around Tabitha's small body, "anytime Miss Tabitha, anytime."


	22. Desperate Prayers

_A/N: I don't know what happened with the last post, there was an error with the site I think, so sorry for that. You are getting this post because my dog had an operation (random thing to tell you but there is a point) and I have to sit with her and make sure she doesn't pull her stiches out so I wrote a post. It does have a happy ending, trust me. __**Trosev**__, thanks for both your posts. You wish will come true but not really. A wee riddle for you, pm me if you work it out. __**Bluck2nite**__ thanks for the review again. Chuck will tell all in two posts time. Tabitha's father will be handled, but it is not something that could be dealt with in one post. So to do it justice I am saving it for the sequel. __**Svenjen**__, to be honest I don't feel I can write Chuck and Blair heat very well so I am staying clear of it, sorry. Thanks for reviewing. __**Pty**__ thanks, they do move forward. __**Krazy4spike**__ thanks for sticking with the story. __**Amxoxo**__ thank you, I'll try. __**Wrighthangal**__, my chair heart, I love that! I was allowed to eat whatever I wanted as a child, (and I am very lucky to still be a size 2) so that is based on me. It will work out. Thanks_

_Read and review please_

Chapter twenty one: Desperate Prayers

"Stupid flaming thing", Blair exclaimed throwing a folder at the wall.

"Well you showed it who was boss."

Blair looked up and saw Josh leaning against the doorframe holding out a cup of coffee, he smiled at her "are you having a good day?"

"I'm going to throw that coffee over you if you don't shut up and help me", Blair said pointedly and then sighed, "I am having the worst day, actually I am having the worst week in history and this office is a complete mess, we have a meeting in ten minutes, and now the notes are all over the floor."

"Ok so that was the wrong question to ask."

"You think?" Blair reached for the coffee and took a massive sip and set then set it down, "I'm sorry, I'm a little stressed out right now."

"It's ok, just take a break and I will do some work," Josh smiled leaning down to pick up some papers, "we are all prepared for the meeting, don't panic."

"I know, it's just a big deal. I feel like I have much to prove because I am Chuck Bass's girlfriend people expect me to fail, so I need to prove I can do this on my own."

"You will be epic because you are you. Don't stress about it."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to go and face more of these fifty year old men who think I am a bimbo who got her job by screwing her way to the top." Blair blurted out, "and I didn't."

"I never thought you did", Josh smiled, "and they may think that now but by the end of the meeting they will be in totally awe of you."

"Thank you. You need to be this nice all the time."

Josh laughed, "come on, you love my witty banter."

"No I like your typing skills, and the fact you can carry coffee and a bagel at the same time."

"Wow high praise, now I will reorganize these, just sit there and calm yourself."

"Thank you, I am sorry I was a bitch, I am just extremely stressed out."

Josh smiled and handed her the notes, "it's ok, and you just owe me a beer sometime. And I don't mean one from the hotel."

"Ok but just one, I worked in bars for five years so I kind of hate them."

Josh looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "you were a barmaid? I am sorry, I just don't buy it."

"There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Right come on then, tell me something I don't know about you? Something shocking."

Blair thought for a minute, "I worked in a pirate themed bar for four months. I had to wear an eye patch over one of my eyes, and fishnet tights."

Josh laughed, "now that is something I would like to have seen."

"No you wouldn't. At three am in the morning it was not a good sight, but the shoes were cute."

"I don't doubt that, and as much as I went to grill you about your days as a pirate, you will be late if you don't go now."

Blair looked at her watch and jumped up, "crap crap crap." She swore she heard Josh laugh, and was about to turn round when she collided with Chuck, "oh hi," she said as he kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry I really can't stop, I have a meeting to get too and as usual I am running late."

"Ok but I need to show you something, what time do you think you will be done?"

Blair ran her hand through her hair, "I don't know. It's a really big client. "

"Who is it?"

"It's with the Peterson Group." Blair said shifting her folder to her other arm, "and they will be here in less than twenty minutes, I want to make sure the conference room is ready, and I need to find some sandwiches or something."

"They will love you. You know what, take them out."

"What?"

Chuck smiled, "they hate conference rooms, take them to that wee coffee shop on the corner. Two of them have a really sweet tooth so the buns will soften them up." Chuck took his wallet out and handed Blair a credit card, "it's the company card. The pin is your birthday. I will get you your own card next week."

"No Chuck, I can't ask you to do that."

"You need one, you are a director. It is your job to wine and dine clients now."

Blair slipped the card into her bag, "thank you. This means a lot to me."

Chuck laughed, "trust me it is me that should be thanking you. These people are insanely boring, and they will talk to you about boats for at least forty five minutes before they ever think about your presentation."

"Well my day just got a whole lot better," Blair rolled her eyes

"Just mention that we have a Monterey Yacht, and they will end up telling you everything about it. Agree to ninety per cent of what they say but make sure to disagree to some things. Say you hate the IPS system, and you can't work it."

"How on earth do you know anything about boats?"

"Because I own one."

"You own a boat?" Blair asked raising her eyebrows, "an actual real boat?"

"Yes, it floats and everything", Chuck mocked, kissing her on the nose, "I'll take you and Tabitha out on it someday."

"Super", Blair said sarcastically, "boats. Any other tips for me?"

"Make sure you turn your phone off, they really hate text messages, and emails so kept your phone off and out of sight. If they ask for anything you don't have, you will message it over to them."

"Thanks".

"You shouldn't be more than hour, will you text me when the meeting is finished, I have something to show you."

"Oh really, what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Do you own a plane too?"

Chuck laughed, "no it's much better than a plane, and much safer."

Blair looked at her watch once more, "I'm sorry, I really have to go. Pray I don't mess up."

Blair ran towards the door, and then turned round and ran back towards Chuck, he raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Is it really my birthday?"

"1711."

Blair kissed Chuck on the lips once, "bye"

"Bye", Chuck smiled as Blair headed towards the door.

Chuck watched her for a minute and then turned back towards his office. He shut the door behind him and loosened his tie. He sat down and closed his eyes. He was planning to ignore his work for as long as possible. He ordered a coffee and a sandwich to be delivered to his office and turned on his computer. After about twenty minutes of fleeting through random pages on the Internet, there was a knock at the door, "come in."

The door opened and Chuck's secretary came in, "Mr Bass there is a phone call for you."

"Can you take a message? I was just going for some lunch and I'm really not in the mood for sales reps today."

"It's not a sales rep. It's a teacher from Tabitha's school she said it was urgent. She asked to speak to Miss Waldorf first but I couldn't find her, so she asked if you were available. It sounds important."

Chuck lifted the phone, "hello?"

"Yes is that Mister Bass?", the posh voice asked.

"Yes, is Tabitha ok?"

"She had a bit of a fall, we tried to get your wife but her phone was off. Her teacher took her straight to the hospital. Tabitha was scared so I think if someone she knew was there as soon as possible…"

Chuck cut the women off, "Which hospital?"

"New York Presbyterian…"

"I'm on my way."

Chuck knew the person wasn't finished, and frankly he didn't care. As soon as he heard the word hospital his heart had stopped. He turned to his secretary, "find Blair now and tell her to get to New York Presbyterian."

"Is everything ok Mr Bass?"

"No my daughter has been hurt, can you get me a car please"

Chuck pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Blair's number. He impatiently listened to her voice mail, and waited for the beep "Hey, Tabitha's school rang, she has had a fall, she is in New York Presbyterian. I'm leaving the hotel now. I'll have people come find you but incase you turn your phone on first please meet me there."

"Your car is out front Mr Bass, and I have all available staff looking for Miss Waldorf."

"Josh, he will know where she is. Find him", Chuck instructed "please cancel all my meetings for today and tomorrow. Blair's too. "

"I hope your daughter is ok. I'll be praying for her."

Chuck lifted his head for a moment, that was not what he expected her to say, but for some strange reason it brought him comfort, he turned to face her, "thank you Sarah, I would appreciate that."

Chuck walked out his office and into the waiting car. It felt like it had been an hour since the phone call, which made him dread the thirty minute car ride to the hospital. He stared out the window as the car moved off. He looked at the sky, "I don't know if you exist but if you do please look after her. I know I don't deserve any happiness and I am probably high on your hit list, but even if you hate me you have to love her. Please…"


	23. A stitch in time

_A/N: This post was one of the easiest to write. One more post till Chuck explains everything but there are a few clues in here. I hope you like this one, it has plenty of Tabitha moments. __**Trosev **__thank you. I hope to have another post up at the start of the week. __**Krazy4spike**__ I'm sorry I confused you, I guess Chuck has felt she was his for a while but when she got hurt he was so worried he said what was on his mind. I hope this chapter clears up some of your confusion. __**Wrightangal **__I wrote Chuck the way I thought he would be if he grew up. Thanks. __**Amxoxo **__thanks you. ____Thanks, Tabitha will be fine, I am bit attached to her. Everything is coming out in the next post, which I am working on now. __**Bluck2nite **__thank you, I'm glad you liked the prayer. I feel like Tabitha changed Chuck for the better. __**Leah607 **__I feel so honored, thank you so much. __**Seher143 **__here's the update for you. __**Pty **__do you think I could do anything bad to Tabitha? Next post I promise you everything will come out. __**CBBW3words8letters **__thank you. __**Ziah **__thank you so much for reading all thirteen in one go. That's incredible. I hope your job isn't too stressful. I know a lot of people thought at the start it would turn out that Tabitha was biologically Chuck's but what you said is what I thought too. Thanks for review. Hope you get some time to yourself soon._

_Ok read and review lovely people._

_Chapter twenty two: A Stich in Time_

Chuck arrived at the hospital and rushed into the Emergency Room. He pressed the button to gain the attention of somebody. "I'm Chuck Bass, I got a call about Tabitha Waldorf" Chuck demanded from the receptionist when she arrived, "where is she? Is she ok?"

The receptionist typed into the computer, "are you her next of kin?"

"Yes, why else would I be here?" Chuck snapped clutching his forehead, "I'm sorry, she's never been in the hospital before."

The receptionist smiled, "first child?"

Chuck nodded. The receptionist put her hand on top of his, "I have five, it does get easier. Stiches are a monthly occurrence in our house. She is in room twenty. Down the hall to the right,"

"Thank you", Chuck said as he rushed down the hall. He quickly looked at the numbers as he passed until he came to twenty. He opened the door and saw Tabitha crying with her teacher trying to comfort her.

"It really hurts," Tabitha cried "I want my Mommy."

"She'll be here soon," Chuck said as he walked over to the bed and took Tabitha's hand, "she just got caught up at work." He rubbed Tabitha's hand with his thumb, "can I do anything?"

"Stay with me please?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Chuck promised, he looked up at the teacher, "I'm Chuck Bass. What happened?"

"Tabitha was running around and she tripped. She cut hit head on the jungle gym. We tried to get her Mom but her phone was off. You were the next person on the list."

Chuck sat on the edge of the bed, "thank you for staying with her. I think her Mom should be here soon. She had a business meeting."

"Well I am going to go and leave you in peace."

Chuck looked up at the teacher, "thank you. I think she will be off for a couple of days."

"Understandable, I hope you feel better soon Tabitha."

Chuck unbuttoned his jacket and sat down beside Tabitha. He wrapped his arm around her, "don't tell anyone but you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

Chuck laughed, "it's ok. I think I am supposed to be scared when you fall. Someone told me it will happen a lot, so I think you need to wear a helmet or something."

"You are silly Mr Chuck."

Tabitha rested her head against Chuck's chest, "when can I come home?"

"Soon, I think the doctor just needs to check you over. Then we can watch cartoons and eat dinner in bed."

"Awesome."

The nurse opened the door and walked to the end of the bed, picked up the chart. Tabitha looked at her, "I'm going to eat dinner in bed when I go home."

"Wow you are so lucky, your Dad must spoil you." The nurse smiled, "I'll be back to check on you soon."

Tabitha watched her and frowned, "Mr Chuck, she called you my Dad."

"Yes, she did." Chuck said staring in front of him, "it was…."

"Kind of cool. I've never had a dad before."

"I've never had a daughter before, you think you could be my daughter?"

"Sure and you could call me Tabs or Tabbi, like Mom does."

"I would like that Tabs. Very Much", Chuck smiled at her. "What do you think your Mom will think about me being called Dad?"

"Doesn't Mom already know you are my Dad?" Tabitha asked, "isn't that why we live together?"

Chuck thought about that for a moment, he was always open with Tabitha, he had never lied to her, and he didn't think he should start lying to her now. Especially not about something so big. "No we live together because you and your Mom needed a home. Your Mom and me used to be friends but then she left. When she came back you both moved in with me. How could I put this?" Chuck thought for a minute before sitting up and facing Tabitha, "I am not your Dad yet but I would really like to be."

Tabitha looked at him like he had two heads, "how?"

"Well I guess if you call me Dad and then we sign some papers and make it official, if your Mom is ok with that."

"Dad do think she will be ok with it?"

"I hope so" Chuck said looking up, "I think we are about to find out."

The door opened and Blair rushed into the room, "Tabs, are you ok?" Blair kissed Tabitha gently on the head repeatedly, "you scared me."

"Yes, Dad was here with me."

Blair furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Chuck, "dad?"

"Yes Dad." Tabitha answered pointing at Chuck, "he's my Dad now."

Blair looked at Chuck, and he smiled back at her and nodded. Chuck stood up and walked over to the window, to give the girls some space. He could see Blair's head working overtime after the Dad comment. He waited for a moment and then he saw her smile at him. Chuck Bass finally had everything he wanted, he had a family.

A nurse came into the room, and asked Blair to move. She walked over to Chuck. He kissed her on the head, and pulled her towards him. They both watched as the nurse checked Tabitha's wound. Tabitha engaged into a deep conversation with the nurse, telling her what had happened. Blair was convinced she was embellishing quite a lot but she kept her opinion to herself.

She rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, "I was mad at you", she murmured, "I didn't want to speak to you so I turned my phone off. I'm sorry."

Chuck rubbed her arm with the tips of his fingers, "that's ok, I deserved it. I really had to leave the other night. If I could have got out of it I would have."

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Blair I will explain everything to you, but this is not a conversation to be had in a hospital. We can talk about it when we get out of here."

"Ok," Blair sighed, "so Dad?"

"Yes, the nurse called me her dad. I asked her to be my daughter, and said maybe we could look into it being official. What do you think?"

Blair lifted her hand and turned Chuck's face round to face her, "you already are her Dad. The DNA might not say it but everything else does."

Chuck leaned down and kissed her on the lips, "today has been one of the most stressful days of my life. I don't think I could go through this again."

Blair laughed, "you probably will. Several times. I remember one time when Tabitha was about eighteen months, she fell and had to have a scan. I had never been so scared in my whole life. She just kept saying it hurts, I felt so useless. Once I heard she was going to be fine I did a runner from the hospital and had to leave the state."

"Why?"

"I had no money to pay the medical bills. We were in Kanas at the time, we went from there to Atlanta. From then I always made sure I had an emergency fund. Until about eight months ago when she had the stomach flu. That cleaned me out."

Chuck pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "you don't have to worry about money again." He kissed her lips three times and then pulled away, "Kanas?"

"I liked Kanas, there was a place called Manhattan, it was like a Disney version of here. I have always wanted to go back there but I was scared I would get arrested."

"We can go one day. I'd like to see some of the places you lived."

Blair laughed, "No you really wouldn't"

The nurse turned back to Blair and Chuck, "Ok Mr and Mrs Bass, Tabitha looks fine, you can take her home now."

Chuck stood up and walked over to the bed. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around Tabitha before picking her up. She giggled, "they think Mom is called Bass."

Chuck whispered in her ear "I think that would be pretty cool, but don't tell her that."


	24. Welcome Home

_A/N: This is the penultimate post, I can't believe it. Thank you guys so much for actually reading a whole story. I am working on the final post as we speak so I hope to have it up maybe tomorrow. __**Wrighthangal**__ thanks, hopefully you will think this is some good stuff. __**Leah**__ thank you so much, I feel honored. __**Pty**__ I think the TV show has us all on edge. Thanks for reviewing. __**Trosev**__, I love my Chuck too. Thanks so much, I hope you like this one. __**Seher**__, I am glad you like it. __**Bfan**__ thank you. __**Svenjen**__, wouldn't we all. __**Krazy4spike**__ thanks for the review. _

_Chapter twenty three: Welcome Home_

Tabitha sat in between Blair and Chuck in the back of the car. The traffic as always was busy, but Tabitha was keeping both her parents amused with stories about her day before the fall. Chuck stretched his arm over the back of the seat to rub Blair's shoulder. She smiled at him. Tabitha found something on Chuck's phone to keep her amused. He kissed her gently on the head and looked back to Blair, "you doing ok?"

"Yes," she nodded, "it's just been a hectic day, I never even got tell you about the meeting. It went really well."

"I never doubted it. Did they want to have the function at The Empire?"

"No" Blair smiled, "they booked four functions. One every month for the next four months, and they said there would probably be more."

Chuck squeezed Blair shoulder, "you are better at running a hotel them I am. I might have to fire you."

"Well that's not very nice. I just brought in a lot of money. Anyway I have working hard while you have been off skiving."

"Skiving," Chuck scoffed, "you think that's what I have been doing? " Chuck realized it was now time to tell Blair everything, or rather show her. He leaned forward to talk to the driver, "Patrick could you take us to East 68th Street please. Number two fifty."

Blair looked at Chuck, "where are we going?"

"You'll see." Chuck smirked, "it's what I wanted to show you this morning."

Blair looked confused, "you wanted to show me something? Sorry I guess with all the drama I totally forgot."

"It's ok. It's been a stressful couple of days. Maybe at the weekend we can go something fun. I think we both deserve a break."

"Breakfast in bed sounds good to me, and a movie."

"Bed sounds great", Chuck grinned, and winked at Blair

Blair rolled her eyes, "I don't think so, and you are a parent now. That is a luxury."

Chuck smiled as the town car pulled up outside the building, "on second thought I think we are going to be too busy this weekend."

"What? Why?" Blair asked as Chuck climbed out the car and helped Tabitha out, "what is this?"

Chuck picked Tabitha up and smiled, "well let's go and see."

Chuck took Blair's hand and led her into the door. She became even more confused when the doorman greeted Chuck by name. Chuck pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She asked Chuck three times what was going on and three times he simply tool her to wait. Once they reached the floor Chuck got out and set Tabitha down. There was one door in front of them.

"Welcome home Blair", Chuck said as he opened it, "go and have a look Tabs, your bedroom in on the third floor."

"Can I paint it pink?" Tabitha asked

"Yes, you can."

Chuck smiled as Tabitha ran off to explore her new home. Chuck turned round to find Blair. She was still standing in the doorway, "are you ok? What's wrong?"

"You said welcome home. I don't understand what you mean?"

"I bought this for us to live in. I didn't want Tabitha to grow up in a hotel like I did. All I ever wanted was to have a home, somewhere my Dad would come home and not work in. I wanted him to ask me about my day. It's why I left dinner the other night. I got a viewing before it was even listed, I was scared somebody would put an offer in before me."

Blair walked over to the kitchen. She stood with her back to him as she ran her hand over the worktop. After a minute she turned back to Chuck and he saw she was crying, "If you don't like it, we can change it."

Blair looked startled, "that's not what I'm crying. I love it. I love everything, even the things I haven't seen yet."

"Then why are you crying?", Chuck asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because Tabs and me have a home. Somewhere permanent. I loved the hotel, I really did but this is a home. We live here, I have a bedroom that isn't like five hundred others. " Blair sighed and wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful because I am so glad you gave us somewhere to live but…"

"But now you have a home." Chuck finished her sentence, "come on, you have so much more to see. We will start at the top. " Chuck took her hand and led her towards the stairs.

"It has three floors?", Blair asked as they started climbing the second set of stairs

"Yes, I thought the top floor could be the bedrooms, there are three. One for us, one for Tabs and a spare one. And then this floor is going to have a play room and a study."

Blair still couldn't believe she was going to live here. She continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. Once they got to the top Chuck opened double doors and led Blair into the master bedroom. She couldn't decide what to take in first, the fireplace, or the walk-in closet, the en-suite or the king sized bed. He had pictures of Audrey Hepburn on one of the walls, and on the other there were about a dozen photographs. There were photographs of Blair and Tabitha, Tabitha and Chuck, photographs of Blair in high school with Serena and one giant photograph of Blair and Tabitha in the middle.

"It's the only thing I had time to do, nothing else is decorated yet but I wanted to have some identity in the house"

Blair turned round to Chuck and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love it, it's all I need. It's more than I need."

"Well I have another surprise for you," Chuck said taking Blair's hand, "come on."

Blair turned off the light in her bedroom as she left. She couldn't believe she had a bedroom. Chuck led her back down the stairs and into one of the rooms. As he turned on the lights Blair saw chalk over the floor in rectangle shapes.

"Did you kill some rectangle people to get this house," Blair joked.

"No, it's a plan of the room. That is where I thought the desk could go", he said pointing to one of the shapes, "that's the book shelf, the coffee table and the couch. This is your office."

Blair studied the floor plan for another minute, "I don't understand, I have an office at work."

"You don't work at the hotel anymore."

Blair spun round and stared at Chuck, "why, did I do something wrong? Is it because those people liked me, because that's stupid Chuck."

"No," Chuck laughed, "not at all. You are great at your job, but it's not enough for you. I have the money from my Dad's will sitting in the bank, I never knew what to do with it. I guess I wanted to make it mean something. When you told me about your Mom disowning you because of Tabitha I had an idea. I want you to take it and start a charity."

Chuck walked over and took Blair hand, "after everything with Carter, after you found out you pregnant, you felt you had nowhere to go. You ran away. I thought maybe you could start a charity to help girls like you. We will go and find you premises of course but this is so you can do some work here."

"You want me to start a charity?" Blair choked out.

"Yes, I think it would be the perfect job for you. You were always meant for greatness Blair, it just took some time for it to find you."

Blair didn't know what to say. She simply walked over and kissed Chuck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled against her lips. After a few minutes Tabitha came in and interrupted them.

"Mom this place is incredible"

Blair pulled away from Chuck and turned round to face the child, "yep it is. Have you decided what color you want your room yet?"

"Pink of course."

Blair rolled her eyes, "I'm glad to see you have made a full recovery."

Tabitha nodded, "yes it's because the doctor give me magic beans to help."

"More like jumping beans," Blair muttered to herself, "right go and turn the lights off in your room. You need to get an early night, we have a lot of packing to do tomorrow."

Tabitha did as she was told, Blair watched her for a second and then took one last look around the room. She started to imagine what the room was going to look like after she had decorated it. She started to make a mental list of where everything was going to go. She had butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't remember the last time she had butterflies in her stomach. Chuck kissed her on the head, "I need to run a quick errand, I will take Tabitha with me. Will you be ok here on your own?"

"I will be more than ok. I live here now." Blair grinned, "actually I am going to go back to the suite and start packing. I'm so excited."

Chuck laughed as he headed for the door, "remember to breath Blair".

"I finally can," Blair muttered to herself.


	25. Just like Audrey

_A/N: I can't believe it is finally here! Thank you all so much for reading an entire fic of mine. There will be a sequel where a lot of your questions will be answered. It's going to be called "Family Ties", I hope to start working on the first post tomorrow. __**Amxoxo**__ thank you, hope you like this one. __**Leah**__, thanks., __**Wrighthangal**__ I think you will need tissues for this one. I hope this makes things bareable. __**Krazy4spike**__ thanks for the review. __**Bfangreat**__ love, thanks. Let me know what you think of this one. __**Trosev**__ I love my Chuck too. He's my literary boyfriend lol. Thanks for reviewing. __**Dr**__.__**GG**__ you were right. Shall we make it official? __**Bluck2nite**__ I got a bit silly with the errand, let me know your thoughts. Thanks for all your reviews. __**Pty**__ I'm glad you did, hope you like this one as much. __**Carlienne**__ thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing. _

_For one last time (for this fic anyway) , please read and review_

_Chapter twenty four: Just like Audrey _

"_TABITHA'S SHOES."_ Blair wrote on one of the boxes. She set the box with the others, she couldn't believe the amount of stuff she had. It was a good job Chuck had found them somewhere bigger to live or they might have taken over the hotel. She looked around the suite and felt a tiny bit sad. This was Tabitha's first proper home. They had inadvertently moved in to Chuck's suite. She still had some things in her own suite but this felt like her home. Chuck had taken Tabitha and some boxes to the new house but they were due back soon. Blair took the opportunity to take a walk around the suite and take some pictures on her phone. She knew it seemed silly but she wanted to remember this place. She smiled to herself and picked up another box to start packing.

After a while Blair moved back into the bedroom. She opened the closest and laughed as she saw how many ties Chuck had. They were going to fill a box on their own. She ran her hand over the clothes, stopping at her own. The maids must have put her dresses in here. They fitted perfectly in here, she thought to herself. It will fit in the new house too. She heard to lift ping and walked out to greet Chuck and Tabitha, and tell them what to take next. When she got out there Chuck was in a tuxedo, and Tabitha was dressed up like Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. She frowned, "what are you two doing?"

Chuck looked at Tabitha, she nodded and let go of his hand. He walked over to Blair and smiled, "hey."

"Why are you being creepy?"

"I'm trying to be romantic, just shut up."

Blair looked at Tabitha and she grinned at her, "its really good Mom."

Blair turned back to Chuck, he unbuttoned his jacket and got down on one knee. Blair's hand flew to her mouth. She realized that this was the perfect proposal. She was finally Audrey, and so was her daughter. Chuck lifted a little blue box out of his pocket. Blair felt the tears prick in her eyes. She met Chuck's eyes and he smiled at her. After what felt like an eternity Chuck opened the box and revealed the perfect ring. It was a simple band with baguette-but diamonds. It was the same as Audrey Hepburn had worn. Only Chuck Bass would know her so well. She wiped a tear from her eye as Chuck finally spoke.

"Blair, would you do my the honor of making our family official and marrying me?"

Blair couldn't speak, she simply nodded as Chuck slipped the ring on her finger. Chuck stood up and took Blair's face in between his hands and kissed her. Blair laughed against his lips as Tabitha cheered behind them. Chuck pulled back and wiped her cheek, "I love you Blair Waldorf."

"I love you Chuck Bass" she smiled and looked down at Tabitha, "and I love you too."

Chuck grinned and kissed her forehead, "I could spend the next year celebrating this but I believe we have a home to move into. "

Blair ran her fingers under her eyes, trying to tidy up her make-up, "I bet I look like a panda now."

"I like Pandas" Tabitha chirped.

"You look perfect," Chuck smiled, "hey Tabs why don't you go and put the rest of your things in a box to take to the new house."

Tabitha ran off into her room. Blair lifted an empty box and started to put photographs in it. Chuck came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. She smiled, "that proposal was epic Bass. You did well."

"You know, I don't think I have been as nervous in my whole life."

Blair laughed, "why?"

"Well what if you said no, what then?"

Blair turned herself round in Chuck's arms, "there was no chance of that. Come here. I want to show you something."

Blair led Chuck over to one of the boxes sitting on the table. She opened it and dug into the bottom of it. She pulled out a small brown box and handed it to Chuck. He opened it and smiled, there were dozens of pictures of him and Blair in high school. Underneath it was the necklace Chuck had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"I knew if I pawned that I could afford rent for a year but it was the only thing I had left of you. I couldn't give it away because..." Blair paused as Chuck took the necklace out of the box and put it on her, "because when you give me this I realized that I loved you. I know that makes me selfish but it's true."

"Blair you gave up everything else up for Tabitha, I think you were allowed to keep one thing for yourself. And she turned out just fine without you selling the necklace."

Blair ran her fingers over the necklace, "apart from out daughter falling and having to rush to the hospital I think this has been an incredible week."

"Yeah it's been pretty amazing." Chuck smiled, "I always knew I would end up marrying you."

"No you didn't", Blair laughed, "you told me when you were fifteen you never wanted to get married."

"I was going to propose to you when I was seven but the Nate asked you out instead." Chuck smiled, " I even got in trouble because I stole a ring that belonged to my mother."

"Well at least it only took you seventeen years to get round to it.", Blair laughed. "As much as I would love to celebrate this all day I believe we have a house to move into."

Chuck kissed her once on the cheek, "I'm going to go and check on Tabitha."

"Make her do some of the work Chuck, don't spoil her too much"

xXx

Chuck knocked on Tabitha's door and opened it. He looked around once and found her sitting in the corner. He walked over and sat down beside her, "what's up? Do you not like the house?"

"I do but I don't know where everything goes, and I can't reach the shelves in there, so I just sat down with my teddy."

Chuck smiled and kissed her on the head, "well you just sit there with your teddy and I will put it all away"

Chuck got up and started to sort out Tabitha's clothes, he smiled when he saw things that reminded him of what Blair used to wear. Tabitha's collection of hairbands was even more extensive than Blair's.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Chuck answered and turned to look at her

"How long will we stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

Tabitha stared at her teddy, "well me and Mom always leave in a hurry. We play a game to pack fast, then we leave."

Chuck unbuttoned his jacket and sat down beside her, "you left because…..because I was looking for you and your Mom, but now I found you so you get to stay here."

"Why were you looking for us?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were ok." Chuck sighed, he realized he had lied to the child and he hated doing that, "ok Tabs, I was looking for your Mom because we had a fight and she ran away. When she came back you were the best surprise she could ever have given me."

"That's nice," Tabitha smiled, "I like surprises."

Chuck grinned, "well that's good because I like to give people them. I think I will be able to find some more for you somewhere."

"Thanks Dad, you are awesome."

Chuck stood up and lifted Tabitha up, "right come on, let's find somewhere for all your toys."

xXx

Blair threw herself down on the sofa beside Chuck. He wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. She gazed around the living area. It was still covered in boxes, and there was still a lot of work to do but for now she was happy. Chuck turned on the television and flicked through some channels until he saw the opening titles of Breakfast at Tiffany's. He smiled, "I think that is Audrey's way of giving us her blessing."

"I was thinking the same thing."

.


End file.
